


Give Me Love

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Innocent Harry, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Student Harry, Student Niall, Teacher Liam, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn, Teacher-Student Relationship, bc i am a sucker for a zouis mention, but nothing happens until he is legal, harry is underaged, it's just the build up until they are, it's the teacher who louis is going to replace, narry are best friends yay, past zouis, there is not a lot of larry being together in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: Louis is a young teacher who has the chance to teach in his hometown. There is only one problem. He has known one of his students since he was a kid and struggles a lot with the new teacher – student relationship. And Harry’s innocence isn’t helping.Or, Louis is Harry’s sister’s best friend and Louis is really bad with setting boundaries, especially if the boundaries are for Harry.





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to Chris for the Beta and for the nice words. I really appreciate it :). 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

#  ♠

Harry enters his last class for today. His grey backpack hangs over his right shoulder, his green binder is tucked underneath his arm. "Hey, Niall." He greets his friend, letting himself drop into the free seat next to him in the corner of the last row of seats.

 

Niall looks up from where he was doodling in his notebook and gives him a weak smile before leaning over. "It's a bit creepy now sitting in this classroom, isn't it?" he whispers, turning his head to the front of the room for a better look at the teacher's desk.

 

Harry follows Niall’s gaze. "I know." He agrees and locks eyes with his friend again.

 

"What if her ghost is still stuck in this room and she is just waiting to give me a slap around the head every time we talk," Niall mumbles under his breath, taking a hesitant look over his shoulder while Harry giggles at him.

 

The girl sitting in front of Niall turns around. "What if this classroom is forever doomed now? Someone  _ died _ in here," she says.

 

"I can't believe they let us into a crime a scene,” another student adds.

"She just fell asleep and didn't wake up," Harry replies.

 

"That's what they  _ say _ ," the student shoots back. Harry darts his eyes away from them to look at Niall, who shrugs.  

 

"I hope they will just cancel this class for the rest of the semester," Harry shrugs.

 

"Apparently there is a new teacher for us," the girl says. "According to the rumours, he is hot." She wiggles her eyebrows and grins.

 

Harry sighs, and before he can complain any longer, the door opens and the principal enters. 

 

"Alright, class. As much of a shock as the events from last week has been," he begins, glancing at the teacher's desk for a moment, then gesturing to the door, "we are lucky to have someone new on board."

 

A familiar face steps into the classroom and a smile forms on Harry's lips; that smile grows until his face nearly splits in half.

 

"Everyone welcome Mr Tomlinson, and show yourselves from your best side, please," the principal says.

 

"Thank you, Mr Leeds. I can take over now." Mr Tomlinson smiles. The principal gives a nod and leaves, shutting the door on his way out.

 

"Alright," Mr Tomlinson says, looking at the new faces in his class. "Like Mr Leeds said, I am Mr Tomlinson," he repeats and places his bag next to the desk, before sitting down on the table top. His eyes lock with Harry's who is biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

 

The teacher tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, dropping his eyes from the boy. "A few facts about me. My first name is Louis, I am 24 years old and I grew up in Doncaster. Went to uni in London where I graduated in 2015. Then I went to travel and work in Europe for two years. Now, I live with my friend who also helped me to get this job," he says. 

 

A hand shoots up. "Yes?" he calls on the boy.

 

"Is your friend Mr Malik?" the boy asks.

 

"Yes," Louis answers with a smile.

 

"He talks a lot about a friend who is driving him nuts," the boy adds.

 

Louis laughs. "That's me. But to be fair, he is actually the one who is driving  _ me _ nuts."

 

A few students giggle at that.

 

"Are you two dating?" another one cuts in.

 

"No," Louis laughs. "No." He shakes his head. " _ No _ ," he emphasises. "I wouldn't survive that," he adds. "And neither would he."

 

Harry bites his tongue to stop the snort in his throat.

 

There are no more questions, so Louis asks the girl who is sitting in the front row to introduce herself. 

 

The getting to know each other part takes over the rest of the lesson. Eventually, the bell rings just as Niall has finished a short story about himself.

 

"Ok, thanks for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Louis says goodbye to the kids as they pass him on the way to the door. He waits until the last one is out of sight, then he looks up and finds Harry still in his seat and a confused Niall staring at his friend.

 

"I didn't get to introduce myself, Mr Tomlinson," Harry says through a toothy grin while getting up. Niall blinks at his friend, his expression shocked. Harry ignores him and walks towards the teacher's desk, laughing when Louis pulls him into his arms. "Why didn't you say anything? I thought you were on your way to Australia?" he adds, pulling away from the teacher.

 

"I kind of was, but while I was packing my bag, Zayn told me about what had happened and that the school is desperate for a teacher, so I gave it a go," Louis says.

 

"You still could have said something." Harry smiles at him.

 

"I didn't want to tell everyone about it and then feel gutted if it didn’t work out. I got the call that they accepted me only yesterday.."

 

"I’m so happy that you’re staying," Harry beams. "Though, I am not sure how I feel about you being my teacher," he teases.

 

Louis pushes him gently. "Be careful with what you are saying, I can give you detention."

 

"You wouldn't dare," Harry challenges. 

 

Niall steps by his side, knocking their shoulders to get his attention. 

 

" _ Oh _ ," Harry says and lays his arm around him. "Niall, that's Lou," He says, gesturing towards their teacher.

 

" _ Ohh _ ," Niall perks up, grinning at Louis. "You are Lou – or erm, Mr Tomlinson," he adds quickly.

 

Louis laughs. "It's alright, Niall."

 

"He talks a lot about you," Niall adds, dropping his eyes. "Ok, that was weird," he trails off.

 

"It is," Harry agrees. "Do I have to call you Mr Tomlinson, too?"

 

Louis nods. "Yeah, but only for school, though," he assures, laying his hands on Harry's shoulders, squeezing them.

 

Harry gives him a smile. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then,  _ Mr Tomlinson _ ," he says and takes a step away.

 

"See you tomorrow," Louis replies with a smile.

 

"Bye Mr Tomlinson," Niall says before he follows Harry out of the classroom.

#  ♠

After entering the house, Harry wipes the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead. He kicks his dirty football shoes off by the door and adjusts the shoulder strap of his training bag. A mix of familiar voices comes from the kitchen, causing a smile to ghost on his lips as he walks towards the kitchen and pokes his head into the room. 

"Hello," he greets everyone when his eyes lock with blue ones. "What an honour to be in your presence twice today." He grins at no other than Louis.

 

"Could say the same to you." Louis winks.  Jesse, his sister, rolls her eyes with a smile and their parents laugh.

 

"Go take a shower, then join us," Val, his mum says and shoos him out of the kitchen. Harry runs up the stairs, throwing his dirty clothes from his bag into the laundry container before taking a shower.

 

Ten minutes later, he wears a pair of joggers and a t-shirt which is hanging low on his collarbones. His hair is a wet mess; he only towel dried it so he doesn't leave wet patches on the floor. Following the voices into the kitchen, he can smell the tomato sauce before he enters. Harry sits down in the seat adjacent to Louis, bumping their knees together. The table is already set; a napkin is folded neatly on each plate and the salad bowl is taking centre stage.

 

"Five more minutes," Harry’s mum informs them while stirring the spaghetti at the stove.

 

"So, on a scale from zero to zero, how are Louis' teaching skills?" Jesse asks, teasing.

 

"Oi!" Louis pouts and kicks her under the table.

 

Harry looks up and laughs when he locks eyes with his sister. "To be fair," he starts, darting his eyes over to Louis who narrows his own, "I don't know. He was late and there was only enough time to do the usual introduction stuff."

 

"I’m a very good teacher," Louis says, faux offended.

 

"I know you are," Val says, using the backrest of Louis' chair to lean on. "You helped teach Harry how to ride a bike and how two play football and you will be great at teaching him English, too." She pats his shoulder encouragingly.

 

"Thank you. At least  _ someone _ in this room has faith in me," Louis says and jokingly glares at Harry and Jesse.

 

"You will be doing just fine. You were always kicking around with Harry and now he is playing in the school team. And he is really good, too." Dale, Harry's dad says.

 

"I am definitely going to the next game," Louis says.

 

"You should. You need to see Zayn's face when he ogles the coach, it's hilarious," Harry snickers.

 

"Coach?" Louis asks.

 

"Zayn has this big crush on Mr Payne. He couldn't even ask him if I was alright after I got knocked out last year. Niall caught it all on his phone if you want to see it," Harry laughs.

 

"Wait, you got knocked out?" Louis blinks at him, ignoring the rest of Harry's sentence.

 

"Yes, wasn't a big deal. Just got hit right in the head with a penalty kick. Woke up ten minutes later, though." Harry shrugs it off and steals a tomato from the salad bowl.

 

"Dinner is ready," Val cuts in, placing the bowl with the spaghetti on the table. Harry pushes his chair back to get the pan with the sauce from the stove.

 

"Thanks, love." His mum presses a kiss to his cheek before sitting down next to her husband.

 

Harry reclaims his seat at Louis’ side and waits for his turn.

 

The time goes by too quickly for Harry's liking. He feels Louis' knee pressing against his own before he announces his departure.

 

"And remember, no hugging me tomorrow in school," Louis jokes when he pulls away from him.

 

"Maybe we should, just to see everyone's reaction," Harry suggests.

 

Val narrows her eyes. "My son is not going to pretend to be having an affair with his teacher, whether I know him or not," she says with a chuckle. There is, however, a hint of seriousness in her voice.

 

"Yeah, mum. It was only a joke. Lou would get fired for it. I would never do something like that," Harry says. Val pats his back and gives him a smile before turning back to Louis.

 

"Thanks for the dinner," Louis says, hugging the other three as well. He looks over his shoulder one last time before stepping outside, letting the door fall shut behind him.

#  ♠

Harry loves photography, it's one of his passions next to football. He loves the power of pictures; they can hold a specific moment forever or in the case of a picture of a cloudy sky; everyone who looks at it, sees different cloud shapes. Harry reads the assignment on the whiteboard and in his head, starts to skip through the photos he took over the last week. He plugs his camera into the computer and opens the digital folder on the screen.

 

"Harry, Mr Malik wants to see you." His teacher interrupts him.

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows. Zayn rarely wants to see him during school hours. He usually calls him over when there is news from Louis. Harry shrugs his thoughts off and leaves the classroom. The corridors are empty as he enjoys the quiet walk towards the art department. 

 

He opens the door to Zayn's classroom without knocking, knowing that the art teacher has his free period. "Zayn?" he calls. He takes the few steps into the added room which Zayn uses as his office. "Zayn?" he asks again, poking his head into the dark space. There are no windows in this room which is probably why Zayn spends most of his time here when he isn't teaching. Suddenly the light switches on. Harry has to look over his shoulder to find Zayn glaring at him from the door. 

 

"What's up?" Harry asks with a low chuckle.

 

"You know how I am currently working on that project with colours that are only seen in the dark?" Zayn asks. His voice sounds a bit off but Harry nods anyway. 

 

"Yeah, and from what I have seen you are doing great. It's sick," Harry adds, unsure if that's what Zayn wants to hear.

 

Zayn guides Harry to his desk and pulls a white paper off the table before turning the lights off using the switch behind his office chair. The desk lights up in a green colour, showing a stick figure with a speech bubble; ‘I am Zayn and I have a crush on Liam Payne'

 

Harry bites his lip to suppress his laughter.

 

"And can you tell me what  _ this _ is?" Zayn asks through the darkness, pointing towards the drawing next to the figure.

 

"It's a penis," Harry replies, his body is shaking with giggles.

 

Zayn turns the light back on. " _ Exactly _ . And there is only  _ one _ person who would draw a fucking penis on a fucking desk in a fucking school," he says, eyes boring into Harry's.

 

"Louis," Harry says with a nod.

 

"Yes, Louis. I just wonder how the hell he knows because I haven't told him."

 

"I did," Harry admits.

 

"Why!" Zayn yells. He isn't mad, though. Just dramatic.

 

Harry snorts. "Because you have been pining after Mr Payne for years, now. It's time that you grow some balls."

 

Zayn opens his mouth to reply but a voice cuts him off. " _ Zaynieeeee _ ," Louis sing songs. His voice is growing louder the closer he gets to the office. "And have you already seen my drawing?" he asks when he enters the room, giving Harry a smile before stopping next to him.

 

"I hate both of you," Zayn says, but his words don't hold any menace.

 

"I just helped you out, since you must be lacking something in your pants," Louis says. Harry snorts from next to him and turns his head to look at Louis who smiles at him. "That's not the Zayn I know from uni. You never had a problem with making a move on someone."

 

"It's just - " Zayn sighs and plops into his chair which looks more like an armchair than an office chair. "His eyes are so brown and they just - " he stops for a moment to take a deep breath. "They just melt the words on my tongue and his smile, his fucking eyes squeeze shut when he smiles, Lou," Zayn says and looks at his friend like he is begging him to twist the knife in his chest.

 

Locking eyes with Harry, Louis nods. Harry gives a nod in response before leaving the room.

 

"Budge over in your armchair," Louis says. He walks around the table, squeezing himself onto the chair next to Zayn.

 

"It's an office chair," Zayn mumbles as he reaches behind him for the label. "See? Office furniture," he says.

 

"Why do you still have the label attached to it?" Louis asks confused.

 

"Because the school only allowed me to use their money for office stuff. It's a necessity for stocktaking," he adds.

 

"Now I see why you spent most of your time here." Leaning back, Louis sighs and closes his eyes.

 

"Wait until the light is out." Zayn perks up and reaches for the switch. The light goes off, and the drawing on the table is staring back at them. Louis laughter echoes through the room when the light flickers back on. "I hope you are aware that you have to clean that," Zayn says while a smile tucks on his lips.

 

"That's only fair," Louis agrees and stands up. He looks for a bucket, some soap and a sponge before returning to the office. Zayn keeps him company while he cleans.

 

"Alright, let's see if it's gone," Louis says, dropping the sponge into the water. Zayn clicks the light off again. Most of it is gone, the only thing still lighting up the dark is the penis. 

 

"That's actually pretty good, isn't it? From an artistic point of view?" Louis asks.

 

Zayn snorts and turns the light back on, he opens his mouth to reply but his words die in his throat when they spot a third person in the room.

 

"Was that a student?" the person asks, mouth wide open. "You have to take that to the principle," they say.

 

Zayn groans and hides his face in his hands.

 

"That wasn't a student," Louis says and gives him a tight smile. "That was me. And I know it was pretty childish and stupid and Zayn deserves a better friend," he rambles. "Someone like you, you seem pretty loyal with your brown eyes," he adds with a smile, starting to wash away the last evidence of the penis.

 

At first, the person’s eyebrows scrunch together, then a smile appears on their lips and their eyes squeeze shut, just like Zayn had said.

 

"Ok, uhm -" they begin and look at Zayn. "I just wanted to let you know that Derek is needed for the football practice today after lunch. He won’t be able to attend your class today."

 

Zayn gives a nod. "Sure." He smiles.

 

"I am Louis, by the way," Louis says as he takes a step closer to the other person while extending his hand.

 

"Liam." The man shakes it.

 

"Are you going anywhere for lunch?" Louis wonders.

 

"No, I am staying in my office."

 

"Well, not anymore. You are having lunch with us today," Louis says.

 

Liam smiles brightly at him. "Alright."

 

"Awesome," Louis says, turning around to wink at Zayn before walking towards the door. "I'll see you two later," he adds. Leaving the art department, Louis makes a mental note to check out the practice after lunch, which happened to be in his free period.

#  ♠

Louis can hear the shoes tapping on the gym floor while he is walking along the hallway to the gym. It's raining outside, which is why the training is happening indoors today.

 

"Alright boys, five more rounds and then stretching. Harry, you lead." Liam's voice echoes in the gym. Louis enters and makes eye contact with the coach who greets him with a nod before watching the boys again. Louis leans his back against the wall next to Liam.

 

"You are not here to draw a dick on the gym floor, are you?" Liam asks with a smile, eyes never leaving the running boys.

 

Louis snorts, "Nah. Don't worry."

 

"Good. I can't believe that the Louis who cries in a movie theatre would draw a penis all over a desk in a school," Liam says amused.

 

"The Notebook is a really emotional movie. And just because I have a sensitive side, doesn't mean I can't play a prank on my best friend." Louis smiles.

 

Liam giggles at that and turns to look at Louis.

 

"Right, guys. Stretching!" Harry's voice cuts through the gym, highjacking Louis' attention. 

 

But Harry isn't looking at him. He is walking backwards, eyes focused on the team. He spreads his legs as he bends down to touch the floor. Ok, maybe Louis shouldn't be here. He drags his eyes off Harry's bum and looks at the floor instead. "It would be great to use the floor as a canvas," Louis mentions.

 

Liam snorts beside him. "Yeah, you could draw a lot of penises," he agrees jokingly.

 

"I wasn't thinking about penises," Louis defends himself, looking at Liam.

 

Liam laughs. "Oh, so there are other things, too."

 

"Yeah, like that massive armchair in Zayn's office." Louis changes the subject.

 

" _ That _ is huge. And it looks so comfortable."

 

"It is. I don't know what a cloud feels like, but I am sure that it feels like said chair."

 

"You sat on it?" Liam asks.

 

"Yeah, you should ask Zayn or sneak into his room at seven am, he won't be there at that time," Louis replies.

 

They hear footsteps approaching just before the principal walks in.

 

"Mr Payne," he says. "How is the team? You think they are ready for Friday?" he asks.

 

"I am pretty sure. Harry is a great captain. He knows his team well," Liam replies.

 

A fond smile spreads across Louis' lips. He didn't know Harry was the captain. He watches the boy turn around, curious at the mention of his name. Harry immediately locks eyes with him, giving him a bright smile. Louis points to the blue tag on his arm. Harry might not visibly respond but Louis can see the sparkle in his eyes. Louis gives him a thumbs up and feels a bit disappointed when Harry turns back around.

 

"That’s it, guys! Grab a ball and run around the hats, go!" Liam instructs, before giving his attention back to the other two.

 

"Mr Tomlinson, are you interested in football as well?" Mr Leeds questions.

 

"I am. Played myself in high school and uni," Louis replies.

 

"Good to hear. For our away games, interested to tag along as a chaperone?" Mr Leeds asks.

 

"I'd love to." Louis beams.

 

"Great. I will get back to you about that," Mr Leeds says, and with a last look at the boys, he leaves.

 

"You’re a lifesaver," Liam blurts out from next to him. Louis looks at him. "It's hell having to watch over fifteen teenagers," Liam explains.

 

Louis gives him a smile. "Sure thing. Gonna be fun feeling the spirit again."

 

"If that's what you call it." Liam huffs with a smile.

 

"I'd love to stay longer, but I have a class to prepare," Louis says, pushing himself away from the wall. "I'll see you."

 

"See you," Liam replies to Louis’ retreating figure.

 

Louis, however, turns around one last time. "Harry," he calls out, and waits until they make eye contact. "Be on time to my class. I don't want any excuses for being late," he says, face blank.

 

Harry chuckles, "No worries, Mr Tomlinson."

#  ♠

"One mirror, one body, a thousand reflections." Louis reads out loud what he has written onto the whiteboard. He waits, giving his students some time to let the words sink in. He walks towards the other side of the room, eyes scanning over the kids.

 

"There are two things I want from you," Louis says, taking a few steps to his left. "For one, I want you to write your thoughts to those six words and hand it in to me. It can be one word, it can be two or it can be as many words as you can write in the next hour and a half. You are all going to get an A just for handing me a piece of paper in with anything on it. But - it has to have a meaning," he says.

 

A girl raises her hand and Louis nods at her. "What if it has a meaning to us, but not to you?"

 

"Then explain it to me so I know what you mean," he replies. "And for your homework," He begins, causing the entire class to groan, "I want you to note down any six-word story and bring them to class tomorrow. You can use the internet for that." 

 

The students’ faces relax at that. He waits for a moment, seeing a few of them writing it down. Then he points towards the white board and observes them getting to work.

 

He leans back into his seat, which is definitely not as comfortable as Zayn's, but it is by far better than the chairs the students have to sit on. He takes out a stack of papers from his other classes and starts reading through them.

 

He got through half of the papers when the bell rings. "Alright, thank you for your work today. Just drop your papers down on my desk on your way out," Louis says, watching as the class files out. He smiles when he finds Harry walking towards the desk. Niall is already standing by the door.

 

"Any complaints already?" Louis asks.

 

"Nope." Harry smiles, dropping the paper by the others on the desk. "What did you talk to Mr Payne about?" he asks.

 

Louis smiles while collecting the worksheets, putting them into the folder. 

 

"About my drawing and Zayn's armchair. And why haven't you or anyone told me about your role as captain of the team?" Louis asks, getting up before lifting the bag onto his shoulder.

 

Harry only shrugs as a response and Louis gentle knocks their shoulders together. Harry laughs at that. "You know now, though," he points out.

 

"Alright then, you and Niall better go. I have a conference to attend," Louis says.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry says, slinging an arm around Louis' back and pressing his side into Louis' before following Niall out of the room.

  
  


#  ♠

From Harry To Lou 09:54pm

What was the purpose of the assignment today?

 

From Lou To Harry 09:55pm

This assignment helps me understand how each of your brains work. Because everyone thinks differently. None of those papers are the same. Some might have similar points but the way they got to the conclusion is different.

 

From Harry To Lou 09:59pm

What do you think of mine? :)

 

From Lou To Harry 10:01pm

You'll see tomorrow :P No special treatment just because you got my phone number.

 

From Harry To Lou 10:02pm

Not even for your favourite student? :(

 

From Lou To Harry 10:05pm

Hahahaha who says you’re my favourite student?

 

From Harry To Lou 10:05pm

I don't know…..the others have never invited you for pizza.

 

From Lou To Harry 10:06pm

You did that for my birthday, babe. And you only did that because you forgot to buy me a present.

 

From Harry To Lou 10:07pm

I didn't even know you were coming home. Rude. Goodnight.

 

From Lou To Harry 10:08pm

Goodnight xx

 

From Harry To Lou 10:08pm

Not getting any kisses from me tonight :P

 

From Lou To Harry 10:09pm

Have enough of those ;) *sends screenshot of a message with a bunch of lines of x*

 

Harry laughs at his phone before locking it. Then he turns around in his bed and closes his eyes.

#  ♠

When Harry wakes up the next morning, he is in a good mood. He climbs out of bed and lets the sun shine onto his face for a moment before walking into the kitchen. "Morning," he greets his dad.

 

"Good morning," his dad says. "What a change to see you smiling on a school day." He grins.

 

Harry shrugs, "it's fun seeing Lou every day now. I barely got to see him over the last five years."

 

"I bet." Dale smiles. "I remember how much you screamed when I tried to teach you riding your bike without the supporting wheels. But then Louis came over, he told me to go inside and then less than fifteen minutes later, you were rushing down the street with Louis running after you," he says fondly.

 

Harry laughs, "that says a lot about your teaching skills."

 

"Or about Louis'," Dale adds.

 

"He is a really great teacher. I haven't heard one person complain about him," Harry says and makes himself a bowl of cereal.

 

"That's good," Dale says, taking a sip from his tea. "Have you told anyone that you know Louis?" he asks.

 

Harry shakes his head. "Nope. Well, Niall knows. But he is the only one."

 

"Good. If it would come out, then the others would feel like you might get special treatment."

 

Harry scrunches his nose. "Yeah, Louis already talked to me about that. I'm calling him Mr Tomlinson, and I do my homework."

 

Dale laughs, "you know he would show up after school and make you do it if you wouldn't."

 

"He would," Harry agrees with a chuckle, looking towards the clock. He quickly finishes his food and gets dressed in his room before stopping in the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he sprints down the stairs and grabs his backpack in the hallway. He throws a goodbye over his shoulder before leaving the house.

#  ♠

Harry doesn't see Louis until his lunch break that day. He is walking towards the cafeteria with Niall when they cross ways with Louis, who is holding a full plate of nachos in his hands, probably on his way to Zayn's office.

 

"Nachos!" Harry cheers and takes one out of Louis' plate. Louis looks around to make sure they are alone.

 

"We are never getting the good stuff," Niall complains while eyeing the food. Louis quirks his eyebrow and holds his plate towards Niall, who gives a confused and unsure look before shaking his head. "No, but thanks Mr Tomlinson," he says.

 

"So unfair, I want to have lunch with you and Zayn." Harry frowns.

 

Louis gives him a soft smile and pats his cheek with his free hand. "Stop frowning, H. Ask Zayn when he is planning on making his special chicken recipe. I’ve been craving chicken for some reason lately," Harry says.

 

Louis takes a bite from a nacho and smiles at Harry. "I will. Now, go and have lunch, I'll text you later," he says.

 

Harry gives him a nod and steals another one of Louis' nachos before saying goodbye.

 

"I don't think I will ever get used to the fact that you know our teacher," Niall whispers.

 

Harry shrugs. "I don't really see him as my teacher, though. He is just Lou to me."

 

"Yeah, and I hope that won't bite you in the ass one day," Niall says.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Never mind. Let's go." Niall shakes it off and pulls Harry with him towards the cafeteria.

#  ♠

The week goes by quickly, and soon Louis is stuck on a bus with the football team on the way to their first game of this season. He is sitting in the front next to Liam. Harry is sitting in the back with the team, too far away to hear what they are talking about, but their laughter is echoing through the entire bus.

 

"How was your first week? Do you like the job?" Liam asks sincerely.

 

"I do. I love it. It's great getting a piece of everyone's mind and to see things from a different point of view. It's so interesting and I learned a lot, too," Louis rambles.

 

"Well at least one of us did." Harry's voice cuts their conversation, with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

"Harry, don't say that. I am sure Mr Tomlinson is a great teacher," Liam scolds him.

 

Harry chuckles, "he is, I was just joking."

"What do you want?" Louis asks then, looking at Harry. "Other than offending my ace teaching skills."

 

Harry laughs at that. "The boys decided to play a stupid game of truth or dare."

 

"Oh, here we go." Liam sighs. "You better tell  _ him _ ," he adds, pointing towards Louis.

 

Harry nods. "Yes, I do."

 

"Alright, Harry. Get it over with," Louis exclaims, shooting a look at the giggling boys in the back.

 

" _ Hey Lou, can you give me a condom _ ?" he asks without hesitation.

 

Louis doesn't hesitate, he reaches for his bag until the boys in the back burst out laughing. 

 

He turns his head, then opens a zip and pulls out a condom. "Here," he says, pressing it into Harry's hand.

 

Liam’s eyes widen as he reaches over to take it. "Louis!" he says. "You can't hand out condoms to minors on a school event."

 

"I am all for safe sex, Liam. They’re going to have sex nonetheless," Louis says, placing the condom back in Harry's hand. "Guys, this thing will not only give you a longer childhood but also protect you from diseases. Does anyone have a banana so I can demonstrate how it is put on?" he shouts over his shoulder to the boys.

 

"I don't think we need sex ed, Mr Tomlinson," Someone shouts back.

 

"I think you do. Let's learn something on our way to the match," Louis cheers. "Liam come on," he says and drags Liam down the aisle, following Harry, who is laughing while the other boys turn a shade of red.

 

"Alright Liam, open it," Louis says, handing the condom over. Liam shrugs and does as he is told.

 

"Now pull it over my hand," Louis adds.

 

Liam looks at him, "I- what?"

 

"I can't ask the kids to do it," Louis argues and forms his hand into a first.

 

Liam nods in agreement while rolling the condom down on Louis' hand,

 

"See, no excuses for 'my dick is too big for one'. I mean there are different sizes, but if you stick with a medium one then you won't have a problem," Louis says. "Question: who is in charge of bringing a condom?" 

 

"Both," one boy says.

 

"Yes and no. The answer is,  _ you _ ," Louis says. "Because if you leave the house thinking, the other person would have one, then you already played yourself," he explains. Louis pulls the condom off his hand while making his way down the aisle. He drops the open condom into the bin by the driver and stops at his seat to get more condoms. He walks back to the others in the back and drops a condom onto every boy’s lap.

 

"When I was your age, I didn't have someone who gave me the talk. I grew up in a foster home because my birth mother got me when she was fifteen. All I had was a letter. So, before you have unprotected sex, come to me. Got it?" he says seriously.

 

The boys nod.

 

"Does - is a condom like important for oral or a hand-job, too?" A boy on the left asks.

 

"Yes," Liam replies. "It is," he adds. Then the bus stops and the doors open. "Alright, boys. Let's go and have fun!" he cheers and leads the way out of the bus.

 

Louis watches after them with a smile. Harry is the only one left sitting. "I hope I didn't embarrass you?" Louis asks worriedly.

 

"No, Lou. It's just, I mean I knew, with your mom and stuff. But I guess it's different now that I  _ understand _ it," he says.

 

Louis sits down next to him and bumps their knees. "It's all good."

 

Harry bumps his knee back. "I really want to hug you right now," he says honestly.

 

Louis chuckles lowly and lays his arms around Harry. "Quick," he says.

 

Harry snorts, hugging him back for a second before letting go. "Now, let's go and have some fun," Louis says and leaves the bus after Harry.

 

They win the game, and the bus ride home is spent celebrating. It's half past eleven pm when the bus finally stops at the school. It takes about fifteen minutes until all the kids are picked up by their parents and then Liam leaves too after Louis told him that he is waiting with Harry. When the car is out of sight, they both climb into Louis' car. Harry is asleep in the passenger’s seat before they leave the teacher’s car park.

 

"H?" Louis shakes Harry gently.

 

Harry stirs. "Let me sleep," he groans but doesn't open his eyes.

 

"Come on, you can sleep in tomorrow," Louis says and shakes him once more.

 

Harry slaps his hands off him. "Leave me alone, Lou," he yawns.

 

Louis laughs, climbing out of the car. Then he walks around the vehicle and opens the door on Harry's side. "Come on. I can't carry you anymore like ten years ago," he says.

 

"Yes, you can." Harry pouts and stretches his arms out to Louis while cracking one eye open to read Louis' expression. He opens both, though when he realises that it’s not his house behind them. 

 

"That's not my house." He voices his thoughts.

 

"I know. Your mum texted me saying you forgot your keys and when I told her that we won't make it before 11pm, she said to just take you home with me," Louis says.

 

"Am I getting one of your special Lou-teas?" Harry blinks sleepily at the man on the other side of the car door.

 

"Yes, if you can stay awake long enough," Louis grins.

 

Harry climbs out of the car and follows Louis towards the house. He lays down on the couch, only wanting to close his eyes for a moment, but he is in a deep sleep a few moments later.

 

Louis pokes his head into the living room after not getting a response to his question about which tea Harry wants. He steps closer to the couch and lifts Harry's legs before getting rid of the shoes. Then he lays a blanket over him and lets his finger move lightly over his cheek. 

 

"Goodnight," he says, shutting the lights off on his way towards his own room.

#  ♠

Harry wakes up from the first rays of sunshine hitting his face. He stretches for a moment and sits up to look at the unfamiliar surroundings. He combs his fingers through his hair and looks for the bathroom, finding it easily since the door is wide open. Harry smiles to himself before entering; Louis must have left it open for him.

 

Once finished with his morning routine, he goes back into the kitchen to make omelettes for everyone. He finds a few indigents in the fridge to use, humming to himself while the eggs and the veg sizzle in the pan in front of him.

 

"Smells good," a voice startles him, and he turns around.

 

"Morning Zayn." Harry smiles at him. "Still mad that I told Lou about Mr Payne?" he asks and bites nervously on his lip while stirring the eggs in the pan.

 

"Nah, it's fine," Zayn replies and pats Harry's shoulder. " _ If _ I can have some of that." He eyes the breakfast on the cooker.

 

"Of course," Harry giggles. "It's enough for everyone."

 

Zayn ruffles through Harry's hair before leaving the kitchen again.

 

"It's weird seeing you cooking all by yourself," a rough voice says from behind him a few moments later, causing a smile to appear on Harry's lips. "I had to learn how to make my own food early on because my babysitter would sleep in until noon."

 

"Your babysitter probably needed their beauty sleep," Louis says, stepping closer to Harry.

 

" _ Weird _ ," Harry chuckles. "That's  _ exactly _ what he always said."

 

Louis laughs, coming up behind him while his arms snake around Harry’s waist.

 

"That smells so good. Can I get some?" he questions, his chin is resting on Harry's shoulder.

 

"Funny how touchy you and Zayn get when you want food," Harry giggles and removes the hot pan from the stove.

 

"I am  _ always _ touchy," Louis defends himself and lets go of his younger friend to get three plates and forks. He sets the table while Harry loads the plates with the eggs.

 

A few moments later Zayn joins them again, and they eat breakfast.

 

"Should I drive you home or-?" Louis looks at Harry after they loaded the dishwasher.

 

"Nah, It's fine. I am meeting Niall in the park in a bit."

 

Before Harry leaves, he hugs Louis and Zayn goodbye.

#  ♠

"Where have you been?" Niall looks confused when he sees Harry approaching him from the other side of the park. "Pretty sure you live on that side." He wiggles his eyebrows, teasing while pointing in the other direction.

 

"Slept over at Lou's," Harry replies, kicking Niall’s ball away. Niall doesn't follow him, he just stares at his friend who is running away with the ball.

 

"Come on! If you don't want to play with me in the school team, at least give me the honour at the weekend," Louis shouts.

 

"I am just trying to process what you just told me," Niall says as he runs over to his friend who rolls his eyes.

 

"This must be weird to you, but it's not. He has looked after me so many times in my life, no big deal."

 

"Yeah to you. But to me, you slept over at our teacher's place. Where not only  _ one _ teacher lives but  _ two _ ," Niall whispers.

 

Harry snorts. "Enough of that. Let's play." 

 

He skips around Niall with the ball and finally, Niall runs after him. He is fast, running next to Harry now to steal the ball. 

 

"Hey!" Harry chuckles, trying to take the ball back but instead, he catches Niall's leg, and both of them tumble to the ground. Harry lands on his back with Niall on top of him.

 

"You idiot," Niall snorts into Harry's face.

 

"Sorry," Harry apologises, wiping his hand over his face.

 

"Oh my god. Harry, Niall. Are you guys alright?" a familiar voice says while the owner is running over to them. The two look up at the person and smile.

 

"Yes, Mr Payne. We’re fine," Harry laughs, giving him a soft wave.

 

Liam stretches his hand out to help Niall up, then he does the same to Harry. "Now I know why Niall doesn't want to join the team," he jokes.

 

"That's  _ exactly _ why. It's almost suicide playing with him," Niall agrees.

 

"Hey, not true. Lou was a great teacher." Harry frowns.

 

"Lou?" Liam asks.

 

Harry's eyes widen as Niall bumps his hips against his. "Oh, Lou is a friend of my sister. He taught me everything I know about football," he says.

 

"Well, he did a great job. I am sure he is proud of you." Liam smiles at him.

 

Harry grins. "He is, yeah."

 

"The Bambino Club is looking for someone to teach football, maybe he is interested?" Liam says.

 

"Oh." Harry looks over to Niall who shrugs. "He is actually quite busy right now. He just got this new job," Harry says, his words trailing off..

 

"Oh, yeah. Of course. It was just an idea." Liam shakes it off. "Loki!" he calls out, and a puppy comes bounding towards them.

 

"Aw." Harry and Niall drop to their knees at the same time to pet the dog.

 

"Why have you never mentioned that you have a puppy?" Niall looks up from where his finger bumps with Harry's.

 

Liam shrugs. "Didn't know it was important." He smiles, watching his puppy licking the boys’ hands.

 

"Puppies are always important," Harry says.

 

Liam laughs at that.

 

"Liam!" 

 

A woman comes running over, smiling when she sees Harry and Niall petting Loki. "Let's go, or else we'll be late for mum's brunch," she says.

 

"Yes," Liam agrees, laying his arm around her before turning back to the two boys on the ground. "Alright. I'll see you on Monday," he says.

 

"Bye Mr Payne." Harry and Niall say in unison watching the pair and their puppy leave.

 

Harry sighs when he gets back to his feet. "Well, Zayn will be heartbroken about this."

 

From Harry To Lou 11:57am

Just met Liam and his girlfriend in the park. Give Zayn a hug from me :(

#  ♠

Zayn is moping in his office, feet on the table, arms crossed over his chest. He kind of knew that someone like Liam was off the market. But he still hoped that those crinkles by Liam's eyes whenever he smiled at him had a  _ meaning _ . Apparently, they didn't. Zayn hears footsteps approaching and hopes it's a student; he doesn't want to deal with adults right now.

 

"Zayn?" Liam's pokes his face into the office, big brown eyes lock with Zayn’s..

 

"Liam," Zayn greets him. "What's up?" he says, pulling his feet off the table.

 

Liam opens his mouth but closes it again before stepping closer to the desk. "Are you ok?" he asks with furrowed brows.

 

Zayn sighs, considering his options. Lying or subtly asking if he is in a relationship to twist the knife in his chest.

 

"We are friends, right? Maybe I can help?" Liam offers.

 

Sighing again, Zayn leans back. "There is this person I like, and apparently they are in a relationship."

 

Liam sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. "Oh.  _ Apparently _ ? So, you don't know for sure?" he asks, sitting down on the chair opposite of the desk.

 

"Yea," Zayn agrees.

 

"Well then ask them. It could be a misunderstanding," Liam says.

 

"Maybe you’re right. I should." Zayn perks up at that. "How can I show you my gratitude?" 

 

Liam laughs, "You don't. Like I said, we’re friends."

 

"Nah, come on  _ Leeyum _ . There is always something."

 

"Well," Liam sighs and eyes the chair. "I would love to know if that chair is as comfortable as it looks," he says, blushing a little.

 

Scooting to one side, Zayn pats the free space next to him. "Squeeze in then," he says.

 

Liam chuckles, and chewing on his bottom lip, he drops down next to Zayn without hesitation, their legs pressed together.

 

"This is amazing," he beams.

 

Zayn laughs, "I know. So, I barely know you. Tell me something about you."

 

Liam thinks for a moment. "I have a puppy, called Loki."

 

"Loki? Like Loki from Batman?" Zayn looks at him.

 

Liam blushes a little. "Yeah. It's my favourite movie," he admits.

 

"Mine, too! There is this movie festival next weekend; we could have gone together. Too bad the tickets are sold out by now." Zayn frowns.

 

"I have two tickets," Liam blurts out.

 

Zayn’s mouth drops open. "You were one of the lucky ones who got tickets? I think I am gonna keep you around."

 

Liam blushes again. "I know someone who is working at the ticket store. "So, it was more me having resources than luck," he says. "If you want to, we could go together. I’ve been looking for someone to join me." 

 

"Are you sure you want to take me? I have a Batman costume in my wardrobe, just to let you know," Zayn says.

 

"Well, would fit with my Joker costume." Liam smiles.

 

"Where have you been my whole life, Liam Payne," Zayn asks, eyes gazing into Liam's. 

 

Liam's body shakes with laughter next to him while a soft red is colouring his face. 

 

"You are welcome to sit on my chair anytime you want," Zayn adds.

 

Liam giggles. "Great. So- uh. Can I get your number so I can text you the details?" he asks.

 

"Of course." Zayn pulls his phone out of his pocket. They exchange numbers, and then the bell rings.

 

"I'll see you later, then?" Liam asks hopefully and stands up.

 

"Yes." Zayn blinks up at Liam.

 

They stare at each other for a moment too long before Liam resumes chewing on his bottom lip. "Ok, I - uhm-" he says, pointing towards the door; then he disappears.

 

Zayn’s eyes follow him, and the smile on his face doesn't go away for the rest of the day.

#  ♠

On the next day, the rain would not let up. Bad things always happen when it's raining, and Louis' suspicion gets confirmed when the nurse pokes her head into the classroom in the middle of one of his speeches about Shakespeare. "I am sorry to interrupt you, Mr Tomlinson, but could you please come with me?" she asks with a worried tone in her voice.

 

Louis raises his eyebrows but agrees after telling the students to carry on with their work. He leaves the classroom and shuts the door. 

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"There was an incident with one of your students, and he said he isn't going to talk to anyone but you." 

 

Louis curls his fingers into fists as he follows the nurse. A mixture of dread and worry spreads through his body. His heartbeat picks up when they get closer to her office. 

 

"The eye looks worse than it is," the woman adds before opening the door.

 

Louis finds Niall sitting on the stretcher in the middle of the room.

 

"Niall," he says, his eyes not leaving the boy. Louis pulls up a chair to sit in front of his pupil.

 

Niall looks up and gives him a half smile. "Hey, Mr Tomlinson. Thank you for coming."

 

"Of course," Louis says, letting his eyes fly over the rest of the face to make sure there are no more bruises. "So?" he asks worriedly, but his tone is gentle.

 

"You have made –  like, a pledge of secrecy, right? Like, when one of your students tells you something, you can’t tell anyone else, not even the parents?" he asks.

 

"We'll see about that once you have told me why your eyebrow is bleeding," Louis replies.

 

Niall drops his eyes and shifts a bit, then he a takes a deep shaking breath. 

 

"I was walking home from a party a few weeks ago, and I took the shortcut through the park. Someone stopped me though, asking me if I needed quick money." Niall starts biting on his lip. "I said no and tried to walk away, but then a bunch of other guys appeared and stopped me in my tracks. They said the only thing I have to do is to bring a little bag to someone." Niall swallows thickly, eyes focused on a tile on the floor. "They had cornered me, and there was no way for me to leave. So, I agreed. They said if I didn't do it, they are going to find me. So, I did as I was told," he continues, daring a look at his teacher.

 

Louis a hand onto Niall's shoulder for reassurance. 

 

"They kept finding me after that, kept telling me to deliver that bag to that person. Today I told the guy that I threw it away, that I don't have it. I don't want to do this anymore, Mr Tomlinson." Niall's voice cracks.

 

"Is the person you gave it to a student here?"

 

Niall nods. "I'd always give it to him during gym class."

 

Suddenly the door flings open, and Harry is shrugging the nurse off his back. "Niall!" he calls out, running towards his friend. "I’m gonna punch that asshole, just give me a name!" he spits.

 

“Stop Harry, you’re not going to punch anyone."

 

Harry sighs and jumps onto the stretcher next to Niall. He lays his arm around his friend, pulling him into his side. Louis looks at the nurse, who is searching his face for news.

 

But Louis shakes his head at her before looking back at Niall. He can hear the relieved sigh from him, as he sinks into Harry's arms. As Louis joins the nurse, he notices a boy a few feet away, fumbling with his phone. Louis is close enough to hear the conversation, but he gives no indication that he can.

 

"Did he tell you anything?" the nurse asks.

 

"No, I guess it's just some innocent teenage boy stuff. Nothing big to worry about."

 

The nurse sighs. "Niall is one of the nicest boys in this school. Why would anyone do this to him?" she says, smiling when she sees her patient and Harry laughing together. Louis joins in with the smiling.

 

"Should we call your parents, love?" the nurse asks Niall who shakes his head.

 

"It's fine," he says, jumping off the stretcher and leaning on Harry as they walk out of the first aid room.

 

Louis' mind keeps jumping back to Niall. He really wants to have a talk with that person who did this to him, but he only has known Niall for a week, even though he can tell that Niall is a good one. Louis feels the need to protect him every time he spots someone staring at him during lunch. He clenches his fists when he spots the same guy he saw in the hallway taking the table close to Niall and Harry. Louis catches Harry's eye for a moment before his friend turns his attention back to Niall.

 

The last bell of the day rings and the students pack their bags, hurrying out of the classroom. Harry and Niall are the only ones left. This time it's Harry who is at the door

and Niall standing in front of Louis' table. 

 

"Can you give us a moment, Harry?" Louis asks.

 

Harry wants to argue but decides against it and steps into the corridor.

 

"I'm scared, Mr Tomlinson. What if they’re waiting for me outside?" Niall says, the smile from before wiped off his face.

 

"They won't, Niall. You said they don’t know you and Harry is walking home with you," Louis reassures.

 

"What if I bring Harry into danger, too?"

 

Louis puts both of his hands on Niall's shoulders. "The only thing these kids care about is that the drugs get delivered. They won't hit you twice since you’re the only one who can do the job. They want to scare you, so you won't make that mistake twice."

 

"It worked," Niall huffs. "I don't want to do this anymore," he adds, sniffling.

 

Louis pulls him into his arms. "You know that you have to take this to the police, right?"

 

"No, not the police. I'll end up in prison for delivering," Niall says.

 

"They’ve threatened you," Louis reasons, pulling away from the hug. 

 

Niall doesn't reply.

 

"I will help you, and I promise not to do anything that you haven’t agreed to. Go home with Harry as usual, alright? Get some sleep."

 

Niall gives a weak nod, looking up for the first time. "Thank you, Mr Tomlinson. I'm glad you are here."

 

Louis smiles weakly. "I'm glad that I'm here, too," he says. "And I am glad you told me. We'll figure something out, ok?"

 

Niall nods again and then takes a deep breath before leaving the room. He finds Harry outside, stretching his hand out to him. Niall smiles and takes the hand before being pulled into a soft but firm hug.

 

"I got your back," Harry whispers. "I'm walking home with you."

 

Niall shoves his head into the crook of Harry's neck for a few moments before pulling away. 

 

"Thank you,” he breathes.

#  ♠

Louis opens the door to his flat and smiles when he smells food. After dropping his bag in the corridor, he makes his way into the kitchen.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hello." Zayn turns around, with a towel over his left shoulder. "What happened to Niall? Has he given you any names of who did this to him? Because I am more than happy to pay them a visit," Zayn rambles. Louis can see the anger and worry in his friend's eyes.

 

"No," he sighs. "He is scared and I would be too if I were him," he says, shaking his head.

 

Zayn turns the stove off without turning around and reaches for the towel on his shoulder, 

 

"What is going on?" he asks.

 

Louis sucks in a deep breath. "I can't – " he stops himself when he sees the fire burning in his friend's brown eyes. He has always known how fond Zayn is of Niall, and it also would be good to get a second opinion on how to help. "He unintentionally got involved with drugs. Those older fuckers used the scare tactic to make him continue it." 

 

Zayn purses his lips, staring at Louis. He throws the towel on the counter and huffs through his nose while clenching his hands into fists. "I want to do  _ more _ now than to just pay them a visit," he threatens. "We have to go to the police, you know that," he adds.

 

"I do, but he is scared. I told him I won't be doing anything that he hasn't agreed to. "

 

"Well, if he is not going to the police, then the others will continue to drag innocent students into their mess," Zayn says. "And if he keeps delivering the drugs, it will end up badly for him if someone finds out."

 

"I know that, Z. And if anyone asks, I haven't told you anything," Louis says.

 

Zayn nods in agreement.

 

"Does Harry know about this?" Zayn asks then.

 

"I don't know," Louis says quietly. "I hope not." They start eating in silence, the silverware clinking on the plates. 

 

"Anything new with you and Liam?" Louis changes the subject, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

 

A faint glow spreads over Zayn’s cheeks. "We have been texting, but I haven't asked him yet if there is someone in his life."

 

"Do you want me to ask him?" Louis suggests.

 

"No, I want to do it," Zayn says quickly. "Just give me time. I need to wait for the right moment."

 

Louis rolls his eyes in amusement and finishes his dinner.

#  ♠

"Good morning," Harry greets Niall the next day. "How is your eye?"

 

"Fine," Niall mumbles and looks over his shoulders before starting to walk.

 

"Hey," Harry says calmly, taking Niall's hand into his. They lock eyes.

 

“They won't come at you as long as someone else is with you. They wouldn't risk it. Especially not in the morning."

 

Niall takes a shaking breath and looks around one more time. Harry pulls him close. 

 

"I fucked up, H," Niall says, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

 

"It's not your fault," Harry says. "Lou will take care of it. I know him. He knows what to do."

 

Niall looks doubtful but says nothing as they continue their way to school. "He is a good one, that Mr Tomlinson. I can see now why you trust him."

 

Harry smiles at him. "I told you, there is a reason why he is my best friend."

 

"Hey." Niall pouts. "I thought I'm your best friend."

 

Harry laughs, "you are, Niall." 

 

"I better be," Niall jokes and laughs with him. They enter the school grounds, and Harry ignores the phone buzzing in his pants.

#  ♠

Harry hears the school bell ringing in the distance while glaring at the boy in front of him.

 

"Oh, is Niall too scared to do the job himself?" the boy laughs drily.

 

"Shut the fuck up and take your shit," Harry spits, shoving the bag into his hand. "And tell your hitman to back the fuck off. You’re getting your crap but leave Niall alone. You’re gone next year, anyway," he mumbles as he walks away.

 

"I will, thanks to you," the boy calls after him. Harry ignores it. "Thank you, love," the boy adds.

 

Harry curses him in his head all the way to Louis' class. He takes one last breath before opening the door. He apologises, and Louis gives him a gentle nod before continuing with his lesson.

 

If Louis hadn’t known Harry ever since he was born, he wouldn't have noticed that something was off. But the way Harry tucks his bottom lip between his teeth once too many times in five seconds and how he is focused on his drawing in his notebook, it's quite obvious to him. The bell is finally signalling the end of the lesson.

 

"Harry, everything alright?" Louis asks.

 

"Yeah," Harry replies quickly and drags Niall out of the classroom. He can feel Louis' eyes on his back.

#  ♠

Harry is on his way up the stairs when the doorbell rings. He sighs and turns around, and goes back down.

 

"Hey," he greets the man outside with a weak smile.

 

"Exactly the man I was looking for." Louis smiles back.

 

Harry chuckles and turns around. "Whatever it is, do it quickly, I have places to be," he says, leading the way to his room.

 

"I didn’t believe you when you said that everything's fine," Louis says.

 

"My best friend got a bloody eyebrow because of some asshole. I am not fine until I find the guy who did it," Harry says, keeping the information that he knows who it is to himself. He pulls his sweaty t-shirt over his head.

 

Louis drops his eyes from Harry's chest and focuses on the pillows on the bed instead while Harry walks over to his closet. "Let me take care of it. Niall needs you as a friend and not as a personal hitman."

 

"I am a boy, isn't that what they show on TV that that's what I should do when my best friend gets hurt?"

 

"They show on TV what  _ not _ to do in a situation like this," Louis argues.

 

Harry pulls a fresh shirt over his head as his phone buzzes in his trousers. "That's my call," he says.

 

"Call for what?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

 

Harry laughs, "you don't have to know everything."

 

"Oh, is it a date?" he asks. "I bet it's with Betty; she is giving you those eyes during class."

 

Harry blushes profusely.

 

"Lou," he says, walking out of his room. "I am not going on a date."

 

Louis is right behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow in class," He says and gives Harry a hug before he leaves.

 

"Where is he going?" Harry's mum asks from the threshold to the kitchen.

 

Louis shrugs. "Told me that it is  _ not _ a date."

 

Harry's mum laughs at that.

#  ♠

It's a few minutes past eleven pm, and Harry’s nervously bitten lip is red raw. The message said they'd meet in the park at 10:30pm. He missed his curfew by an hour. He curls his fingers into a fist when Rodger’s familiar shadow appears among the trees. 

 

"It’s about time," he groans at the older boy.

 

Rodger rolls his eyes and hands Harry the bag with the white powder which he pushes it into the pocket of his hoodie.

 

"Stop crying. And let this be a warning. If you start like your friend, we are not only coming for you but Niall, too." Rodger grits his teeth.

 

Harry clenches his jaw. "I am doing it, and I’ll be on time tomorrow."

 

"I am the one who gives the instructions." Rodger glares.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and heads for home. His mom will be furious when he gets home. He fumbles around with the key for a minute, then takes a deep breath and clicks the door open. He is faced with silence. He sneaks inside, and he almost reached his bedroom door, when the light in the corridor flickers on.

 

"Harry Edward Styles," his mom says emotionless. "You should have been home two hours ago. Where have you been?" 

 

"With Niall. We forgot the time," Harry lies.

 

His mother crosses her arms over her chest. "You know I like Niall, but this is not acceptable, especially not on a school night."

 

"I'm sorry, Mum."

 

"This isn't the first time you missed your curfew," she points out.

 

"I know," Harry says, a yawn is following his words.

 

"Go to bed and don't be late in the morning," she orders before disappearing into her room.

#  ♠

It's Saturday afternoon, and Zayn is freaking out because of his not-date with Liam. Louis is propping up the door frame, laughing. 

 

"Don't laugh and tell me how I look?" Zayn groans and pirouettes for his friend.

 

Louis snorts, "Zayner, you’re wearing a Batman costume, what do you think?"

 

"I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of Liam." Zayn frowns.

 

"He will be dressed up as a clown, Zayn. I think you have the less embarrassing outfit." 

 

" _ If _ he wears it." Zayn laments and takes another look at himself in the mirror. Louis opens his mouth to reply, but the doorbell cuts him off. He gives Zayn an encouraging smile and goes to see who it is.

 

"Wow." Louis blinks at the person looking exactly like the Joker from the movie. "Liam?" he checks to make sure he doesn't let a stranger into his house.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Louis just about recognises Liam behind all of that makeup. 

 

"Hi, Louis," Liam beams. "Do I look Ok?" he asks with an uncertain undertone.

 

"You look like you jumped right out of the movie," Louis says, causing Liam to giggle.

 

"Come on inside. Zayn should be out any moment." 

 

"Zayn! Your enemy is here!" Louis yells through the flat. "Anything to drink? Do you want to sit down?" Louis offers, but Liam shakes his head. 

 

He twists his fingers, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

For someone who is in a relationship, he seems pretty nervous, Louis muses. 

 

"Don't worry, in case things get awkward, you can run. Zayn isn't a fast runner," Louis jokes.

 

"I doubt that will be necessary, but thanks," Liam says,

 

"Did your girlfriend do the make up? That's pretty good." Louis asks.

 

Liam doesn't have the chance to reply because Zayn is joining them.

 

"You look great!" he exclaims, taking the mask off his face to get a better look at Liam.

 

"Thanks, you too. The beard looks great with the mask," Liam compliments him.

 

Louis watches them for a moment before opening his mouth. "You should go before you miss the convention."

 

Zayn and Liam agree, wave a quick goodbye and hop into Liam’s car. They drive in silence until Liam pulls into the car park at the convention centre. 

 

"A quiz game?" Zayn reads a sign.

 

"I heard about that. The winner gets a cameo for them and a friend in the new movie." Liam informs him.

 

"Can your resource help you with that, too?" Zayn asks.

 

Liam snorts. "Sadly not. There will be a registration stand, and then five winners get picked who play against each other." 

 

The car stops and Liam cuts the engine. "Ready?" 

 

"Yep," Zayn confirms. They exit the car and walk side by side towards the venue. The girl who checks the tickets gives them a radiant smile and compliments their outfits.

 

"If there were a costume competition, I am sure we would win," Zayn says. His heart beats faster when he is surrounded by the other cosplayers – or maybe it’s because of Liam's hand brushing against his own. The majority of the attendees are dressed as The Joker, but none of them looks as good as Liam. Zayn leans into him. "Look at all of these wanna-be Jokers. None of them can compete with you."

 

Liam blushes and bows his head, and Zayn smiles to himself. They sign themselves up for the quiz competition and then go to the movie theatre where the first film is being shown. A small double seater sofa is the only place available where they can sit. The popcorn is on Liam's lap and Zayn tries to not let his leg rest against Liam's but fighting the urge is impossible.

 

"Is it just me or are all eyes on us?" Zayn asks quietly while a commercial is playing on the big screen.

 

"No, they are," Liam agrees, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

 

"It's almost like we’re everyone's fanfiction dream. To see Batman and Joker on a loveseat in the movies, watching themselves." 

 

Liam snickers and nearly chokes on his popcorn. "There might be an article tomorrow. Joker and Batman spotted in the cinema, sharing a seat and a snack."

 

Zayn's body shakes with giggles until they hear a shutter from a phone going off behind them. Both turn around but don't spot anyone suspicious. The music starts and the two turn back around, focusing on the screen in front of them. They are the last two people in the auditorium once the final credits are rolling. 

 

"Where to next? The second part will be on in one hour," Zayn wants to know.

 

Liam hums while digging the schedule out of his pocket. "They start with the quiz in five minutes," he says and jumps up. Zayn follows him. In the quiz area, they find two seats in the middle section. There are three big screens where the stage is, one shows the word questions, the middle one shows the main characters of the movie and the right one is in the form of the Batman symbol showing the audience. Zayn narrows his eyes at that before turning to Liam. "Today is your lucky day. I can feel it," he says.

 

The corners of Liam's eyes crinkle. "I guess we'll see. Somehow I feel like it’s yours."

 

"Maybe we both get selected? Then we have to play against each other." Zayn shrugs.

 

"I won't take it easy on you." Liam grins.

 

"Who says I will make it easy for you?" Zayn shoots back.

 

Liam giggles and Zayn thinks he has never witnessed anything more endearing.

 

Neither of them gets selected to play, but they stay to watch. "None of them would have had a chance against me," Liam says after all winners are announced.

 

"Except me," Zayn challenges.

 

Liam narrows his eyes and proposes a friendly competition between the two of them. The loser has to pay for their dinner. The use for the Batman symbol screen is figured out as soon as the first couple is spotted kissing. If that was the idea behind it, isn't clear, but it's what everyone else follows. Zayn and Liam don't pay attention to the audience cam. Liam leans in close to Zayn to whisper the answer to a question when suddenly loud cheering erupts from the crowd.

 

"What happened?" Liam wonders. He scans the room, trying to figure out what caused the pause in the proceedings.

 

"Liam," Zayn whispers, tucking on his shirt. "Look to the bat-cam."

 

Liam does as he is told and smiles when he sees himself and Zayn on it. He gives a wave and bumps their shoulders excitedly.

 

Zayn blushes and smiles awkwardly, but the cam stays on them.

 

"Are you going to kiss or not?" the person next to them says.

 

"Oh, we are not - " Zayn starts, but Liam cuts him off.

 

"I don't care. Like you said, it's like fanfiction, right? Do you want to disappoint all of these people?"

 

"What about your girlfriend," Zayn whispers.

 

"I don't have a girlfriend." Liam looks puzzled. "Why did you think I have a girlfriend?" he asks.

 

Zayn shrugs helplessly.

 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Liam asks.

 

"Nope." Zayn shakes his head.

 

"Alright, so if you don't mind?"

 

"I don't," Zayn says maybe a little too quickly.

 

"Well, too bad, everyone has moved on by now," the one next to them says with a grin.

"Huh?" The two turn to face the stranger who laughs, shaking his head before turning back to the game.

 

It's past midnight when Liam drops Zayn off. "I had a lot of fun today," he says while killing the engine.

 

"Me too," Zayn agrees, his mask lying in his lap. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

 

"Anytime. I'll come back to you next year," Liam says.

 

A chuckle runs through Zayn's body. "Don't think I want to wait an entire year before hanging out again."

 

"In that case, we don't have to." Liam sounds pleased.

 

"Good," Zayn says and exits the vehicle. "I'll see you in school."

 

"See you on Monday," Liam replies and watches until Zayn is inside the house.

#  ♠

"How was it?" Louis enquires from his prime position on the couch.

 

"Interesting," Zayn replies, sitting down next to him.

 

"Spill," Louis insists as he turns the TV off.

 

"Liam is single. And we both agreed to kiss each other when the bat-cam was on us, but then it was too late."

 

"Bat-cam? Kiss?" Louis repeats, not understanding a thing.

 

Zayn goes into a detailed explanation of his night, causing Louis to awe and wiggle his eyebrows until Zayn threatens to cut them off if he wiggles them one more time.

#  ♠

During the next two weeks, Louis notices changes in Harry. He has bags under his eyes, he is late for class, he spends more time yawning than blinking and he even fell asleep in his photography class one morning. "It's just growing up stuff." Is what Harry had told him. Louis remembers when he was at his age and spent more time texting and talking on the phone during the night than sleeping, he even sneaked out a few times, too. So, he lets it slide for now.

 

But his worries are confirmed on a Sunday evening. It's 10pm, and Louis just finished loading the dishwasher when the bell rings. Drying his hands on the dish towel, he goes to open the door. He is faced with a distraught Harry, whose eyes are red and puffy. "What happened?" he asks worriedly, stepping aside to let Harry in..

 

"Fought with Mum," his young friend explains, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

 

Louis reaches out for him; his hands squeezing Harry’s shoulders gently while he leads him towards the couch. "Tell me about it," he encourages.

 

"Might have been out past my curfew a few times over the last couple of weeks. She treats me like a baby, Lou," Harry frowns.

 

"Anything else?" Louis asks, brushing a few strands of hair behind Harry's ear.

 

"I am also failing maths."

 

Louis tilts his head. "You have always been good in maths, what happened?"

 

"Mr Wott happened. I just don't know what the fuck he is doing. Mum told me if I am not getting rid of that F by next term, I have to quit football," Harry sniffles.

 

"Alright," Louis sighs and reaches for the remote on the table. "How about you lay down, turn the TV on if you want and I am making us a cup of tea?" he suggests.

 

Harry agrees with a small smile and closes his eyes when Louis' lips touch his forehead. 

 

"Thank you, Lou." Harry watches the man disappear into the kitchen before he starts flicking through the channels.

 

He lays down on his side, facing the TV and after a few minutes, Louis joins him again, placing the teacups on the table. He slips into the spot between Harry and the backrest. 

 

Harry reaches for Louis' arms, fixing them around his waist to Louis’ soft giggles.

 

"Still a cuddler," Louis points out.

 

"I like cuddling with you. It's like old times," Harry says and sinks into Louis' arms.

 

"Except, back then you weren't a giant," Louis observes. Harry chuckles lowly. "Anyways, back to why you are here. What are your plans to save your maths grade?" 

 

"Don't know. I guess a miracle has to happen for me to pass."

 

"Then go and work on that miracle and I’m gonna talk to your mum about the football."

 

"Football is everything to me, Lou. I don't want to give it up." Harry says..

 

"I know," Louis replies and  then his phone buzzes in his pocket. He wiggles a little behind Harry, making the boy giggle. Louis looks slightly concerned when he reads the message from Harry's mum.

 

"You didn't mention that you ran off without telling your mum where you’re going," Louis says, voice stern. It reminds Harry of teacher Louis.

 

"Yeah. Sorry," Harry says, guilt tainting his words.

 

Val To Louis 10:13pm

Is Harry with you? Please say yes, he just ran off without his phone.

 

Lou To Val 10:13pm

He is here. You want me to drive him back home?

 

Val To Louis 10:13pm

Yes

 

Val To Louis 10:13pm

No. You don't mind if he stays the night? If I make him go home now, he will hate me even more.

 

Lou To Val 10:14pm

No problem :)

 

"Do you have take me back?" Harry asks, as he lays his hands on top of Louis' on his belly.

 

"No," Louis reassures him and nuzzles his face into Harry's neck. A smile tucks on Louis' lips when he feels Harry letting go of a breath. Louis falls asleep before Harry.

#  ♠

The next morning, Zayn stands in the living room, feeling decidedly twitchy. He has been staring at the scene on the couch in front of him for five minutes now. He walks towards the two sleeping boys. "Lou," he says gently. "Harry. Come on, wake up."

 

Harry stirs in Louis' arms and looks up. He smiles at Zayn. "Morning, Zayn," He says, closing his eyes again to cuddle deeper into Louis' warmth.

 

"I hate doing this, but it's Monday. You have to get up," Zayn says as little more urgently.

 

Harry sighs but he detaches himself from Louis and walks into the bathroom. Louis waits until he is out of earshot before he speaks. "Just promise me to not give me the look when I open my eyes," Louis begs, knowing exactly what Zayn is thinking.

 

"What kind of look?" Zayn questions with a judging but gentle tone in his voice.

 

Louis opens his eyes, blinking at his friend. " _ That _ look," He says and sits up. Zayn plonks himself next to him. “As your best friend, I want to remind you, that there are things you cannot do any more with Harry. You’re an adult now, he is still a minor. It's your job to set boundaries."

 

Louis waves a dismissive hand. "You make a bigger deal out of this than it really is."

 

"You were big spooning him today. Last week you hugged him from behind when he made breakfast for us. What's next? Is he going to fall asleep in your bed and your hand happens to be around his dick?"

 

"Zayn!" Louis says amused, checking the corridor to make sure Harry isn't standing there. 

 

"He argued with his mum and needed a cuddle. I do that with  _ you _ all the time," he points out.

 

"Yes, and that's fine because I am above the age of 18. We both know you need to set boundaries because Harry will think that it's ok to touch you, and if you allow it, it will for one thing cause trouble at school and for another, will give him the feeling that there’s nothing wrong with it. But it's not only because you are 24 and he is 16," Zayn rambles.

 

"I am just like his big brother, Zayn. Really."

 

"Good, and as a big brother, it's your job to lay down some rules. If you care about your friendship with Harry, then you have to do it. He is in that age now where touches have a meaning. And you’re at that age where you should know better. I’ve been watching you two. Having known you and Harry for about five years now, and I can see that both of you are on edge."

 

"On the edge of what?" Louis asks confused.

 

Zayn raises his eyebrow at him and Louis sighs.

 

" _ Uh Lou _ , do you have any fresh clothes I could borrow?" Harry asks while rubbing his left eye with his fist. Louis and Zayn look up and are confronted with a naked Harry in the middle of their corridor.

 

"Sure. Just - just put a towel around your waist, and we'll look for one," Louis stutters. Maybe, Zayn has a point.

 

Harry remains unconcerned. "Why?" he thinks out loud before disappearing back into the bathroom.

 

Zayn looks over at Louis with a knowing expression. "Fuck, don't say anything. Alright. I got it.  _ Boundaries. _ " Louis rolls his eyes and follows Harry.

 

"So," Louis says when he opens his closet. "What do you want?" 

 

Harry hums, reaching for a white t-shirt and some black jogging trousers. "Thank you for letting me stay the night, Lou," he says while slipping into the shirt.

 

"Thank your mum for letting you stay," Louis says, handing Harry a pair of fresh boxers. 

 

Harry drops the towel, pulling the boxers over his bum. 

 

"You remember our deal from yesterday?" Louis asks.

 

"Of course, Lou. I will fix the maths issue," Harry says.

 

"And you should also do something about your nightly excursions. No more worrying your mum. At least tell her where you go or who you’re with." Louis says, waiting for Harry to put the joggers on.

 

Harry mumbles something under his breath that might qualify as an agreement. 

 

"Harry." Louis stops him with both of his hands on his shoulders. "I am serious.”

 

Harry starts to laugh.

 

"You’re doing it again," he says, freeing himself from Louis' hold.

 

"Do what?" Louis wants to know and follows Harry out of his room.

 

"You’re going all teacher-y on me," Harry says, heading back to the living room where Zayn is sitting on the couch, listening to their banter.

 

"Well, I should be, because that’s what I am." 

 

"You can try as much as you want, you’re still Lou to me,” Harry quips.

 

Louis makes eye contact with Zayn over Harry's shoulder and internally strangles his friend for being right.

 

"Well, we'll talk about this later," he says and goes to get ready himself.

#  ♠

Half an hour later and Louis pulls the car into the teacher's carpark. Laughing about something or another as they exit the vehicle, Louis hands Harry one of his old backpacks containing all the provisions and study materials he will need for the day. Shouldering his own bag, he locks the car before leading the way to the school building where Principal Leeds watches them with crossed arms.

 

Louis freezes for a second as the man comes towards them.

 

"What is going on here?" he asks furiously. He doesn't seem to be one of those people who show many emotions through his face but more through his voice.

 

Harry’s breath catches in his throat, and he starts to feel sick at the man's tone. No one has ever talked to him like that; he is a good student. He takes a step closer to Louis and swallows thickly, but apparently, that makes things even worse.

 

Mr Leeds takes Harry by the arm and pulls him away out of Louis' personal space. 

 

"Mr Leeds, there is a simple explanation for this," Louis says with a calming hand gesture.  

 

"You better have one or else you can say goodbye to your job," The principal spits, keeping Harry on his other side and away from Louis. He leads them past the other students, into his office. 

 

"Speak," he demands as the door slams shut with a thud.

 

"Harry is my best friend's brother," Louis starts. "I have known him since he was a baby and I picked him up this morning because he would have been late otherwise." In Louis’ mind, it’s only a half-lie.

 

Mr Leeds glares at Harry. "Is that true?" he asks.

 

"Yes." Harry nods vigorously. "You can call my mum, and she is going to confirm it."

 

Mr Leeds huffs. "I can't fire you for knowing one of your students for most of your life," he says, fixing Louis with a stare. "But there are rules. You are not just his friend anymore, you are his teacher now. And I do not accept any kind of personal friendships between students and the staff," he states. "No more arriving together on the school grounds." 

 

He waits for Louis and Harry to nod. "Alright, Harry, you can go to class. Mr Tomlinson, you stay."

 

Harry throws a worried glanced between them, his eyes coming to rest on his friend. 

"Lou, I'm so sorry," he apologises.

 

"It's ok, not your fault. Go to class, now." Louis fakes a smile for Harry until he has disappeared inside. 

 

"If you had read your contract, you would know that any kind of personal interaction with a student is in no way acceptable."

 

Louis nods, "I am aware of that."

 

"That also includes private car rides," Mr Leeds continues.

 

"Yes, of course, Sir."

 

"You were his friend, but now you are his teacher. You can't be both. And he is also a minor and you are an adult. There have to be strict rules," he says.

 

Louis nods. "Understood."

 

"Good. Let’s hope Harry understands it as well. Because this is going to ruin your life and not his," Mr Leeds warns.

 

Louis really wants to spit in his face, but he doesn't. "I am going to talk to him."

 

"Alright, you can go and don't let me see you two together again outside of your classroom."

 

Louis nods curtly, then he takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. Zayn - he needs to talk to Zayn. Louis makes his way to the art department where Zayn is in the middle of a powerpoint presentation about drawing shadows.

 

"Kids, you don't mind if I kidnap Mr Malik for a bit, do you?" he asks. Some shake their heads, others look back down to their phones. Zayn gestures towards the back of the room and Louis follows him. 

 

"What's the matter?" Zayn asks after turning the light on. Louis reaches for his friend, pulling him into a hug.

 

"Tell me you’re not fired," Zayn begs.

 

Louis lets go of a long breath. "No, but it was close." Zayn waits for Louis to continue. "Mr Leeds saw us leaving my car. I explained to him that he is my best friend's brother. Gave me only a warning."

 

Zayn chews on his lower lip.

 

"You’re right. It's time to set a few boundaries," Louis admits.

 

Zayn smiles at him. "Do it, and you'll see everything will be fine." 

#  ♠

"I nearly got him fired, Ni," Harry whispers during their lunch break.

 

Niall rests a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, you don't see it, but you two do look quite close."

 

"He is my friend, Niall. Like you, why is it suddenly a crime?"

 

"He is your teacher now, H. That changes things." Niall tries to calm him down.

 

Harry groans at that. "Anyways, change of subject. Have you heard from Rodger and the others?" he asks.

 

Niall shakes his head. "Got a message, saying they have someone else who does the job. I think I’m free.” He lets out a relieved sigh.

 

Harry gives him a real smile at that.

#  ♠

Harry has been hiding in his room since he came home from school. Lying on his bed, he has his face shoved into a pillow while trying to make sense of his and Louis' situation.

 

A slight creak alerts him that someone is opening the door and Harry knows who it is before hearing his voice. 

 

"H?" Louis' asks gently and enters the room. He walks over to the bed, pushing Harry's legs to one side. He sits down and with his palm draws smoothing circles onto Harry’s back.

 

"I’m sorry." Harry apologises again and turns around. "I just don't understand why you can't be my friend. I mean, I know that you are a fair bit older than me. But that doesn't mean you can't be my friend." 

 

Louis shushes him. "I am the one who should apologise. I should have talked to you about a few things, and I totally fucked up." Harry scrunches his nose. 

 

"Boundaries," Louis says. "Now that I am your teacher and an adult, some things aren't ok anymore."

 

"Is this about this morning? I just - It just wasn't a big deal to me. You and Zayn look the same, and I am showering with the team all the time," Harry says.

 

"Yes, but your team are the same age as you. Zayn and I aren't."

 

"But you and Zayn are my friends; I trust you."

 

"I know, but you shouldn't forget that we are also your teachers, and being your teacher doesn't stop when we leave the school grounds," Louis reiterates, tucking a lock of hair behind Harry's ear.

 

"But you two were my friends first. To me, you are Lou and Zayn is Zayn," Harry protests. "We camped in our garden once." He giggles at the thought.

 

"That's exactly where I’ve fucked up. I should have set rules, but I didn't."

 

"So, what are these rules then? I don't want you to get in trouble." Harry says, smiling weakly.

 

Louis smiles back. "First of all, no more stealing my food at school, because that might come across as weird." Harry laughs at that. "Secondly, no more rides to the school in my car since that backfired - badly." 

 

Harry nods. 

 

"And thirdly, no more staying after class. We can talk on the phone when we are home, or text, alright?" 

 

"That's it for now?" Harry asks.

 

"That's it for now," Louis confirms. "Now get up; your mum has made dinner." 

 

"You are staying?" Harry perks up.

 

"Of course; I am not saying no to your mum's cooking." 

 

Louis drags Harry up by his hand and doesn't let go until he feels the warmth of Harry's. 

 

Harry’s mum and a steaming lasagne greet then upon entering the kitchen.

 

"It's good that you’re here, Louis. I’ve been wanting to talk to you both about something." Val starts and sits down in her seat.

 

Louis and Harry join her at the table. "What is it?" Louis asks. His leg brushes against Harry’s, and he shoves his new mantra of  _ Boundaries Boundaries Boundaries _ to the back of his mind.

"I assume Harry has told you about him failing maths?" she says and loads everyone's plates with plenty of lasagna.

 

"He did," Louis confirms.

 

"I thought that maybe you could tutor him. With a bit of payment, of course," she says.

 

"I'd do that without payment, Val." Louis is almost offended.

 

"No, you are getting paid for it. Since you will be using your free time for it," she argues.

 

"So, I can keep playing football?" Harry asks hopefully.

 

“For now, yes," Val says. Harry smiles at that. "I actually wanted to take Mr Wott's offer to let him tutor you himself, but I want your grade to go up, and I am sure that if there is anyone who can help you get rid of that F, it's Louis."

 

"Why me?" Louis asks.

 

Val giggles. "You two just seem to click, and I know that Harry will be more motivated if it's you instead of a teacher who is already failing him."

 

"We do click," Harry says out loud, and it feels funny on his tongue. Maybe that's why Mr Leeds was so furious about seeing them together.

 

Louis nods in agreement. The thought from earlier is knocking around in his head again. When he feels Harry's leg against his own under the table, he moves his own out of the way.  _ Boundaries. Boundaries. Boundaries _ . They are just friends, Louis thinks. Friends who just seem to click, in a platonic way.

#  ♠

Harry is leaning against a tree. The sun is almost gone from his view, leaving nothing but dark shadows around him. He is waiting for Rodger, who is supposed to give him the weekly bag of drugs for Olaf. He is late, yet again. Harry checks the time on his phone for the 100th time in the past minute. It's almost midnight.

 

He straightens his posture when he sees a shadow walking up to him. 

 

"Finally," he groans and takes a step forward.

 

"Just take the bag and go," Rodger growls, dropping the bag into Harry's palm.

 

A minute later, two flashlights blind both of them, and Harry squeezes his eyes shut.

"Oh fuck!" Rodger curses and takes off. Unfortunately for him, the police officer is faster and wrestles him to the ground.

 

Harry's body shakes when he drops the bag containing the drugs. 

 

"Harry?" he recognises the familiar voice and then a puppy is jumping up his legs begging to be petted.

 

"Mr Payne." Harry looks at the third figure behind the officers and drops his head.

 

The other officer steps forward, cuffing Harry’s hands behind his back. His gaze meets that of his teacher. 

 

"The drugs weren't for me," he says, as he is being led away while Rodger spews insults at him. They are being transported to the station in separate patrol cars, which is probably for the best.

 

Harry's nose itches during the drive. He wiggles his nose, hoping that the itch would disappear but it doesn't. Bending his head, he uses his shoulder to deal with it. His mum is definitely going to make him stop playing football now. The officer is leading him out of the car and through the station to an interrogation room. The room is bare apart from a table, two chairs, a microphone and a huge mirror. Harry has seen enough movies to know, that it’s not a normal mirror and that he is being observed from the next room. It makes him uncomfortable, and so he sinks deeper into his seat and waits.

 

Eventually, a woman comes and takes the handcuffs off. "I am Mrs Steiner, and I am going to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" she asks.

 

Harry nods, rubbing his wrists where the metal hurt his skin.

 

"I need your name, age and an explanation what happened out there," she says in a friendly tone. And Harry talks without mentioning anything about Niall.

 

"Was there a reason why you started to deliver the drugs?" she asks. Harry presses his mouth shut and doesn't reply. 

 

"You can go home if you tell me."

 

Harry still doesn't respond; he doesn't want to drag Niall into this mess. He is a better friend than that.

 

After a few more attempts from the woman to get Harry to talk, she gives up and leaves. Harry's bottom lip wobbles before a few tears run down his cheeks. Maybe this wasn't the best option to help Niall.

 

The door opens again, and yet another officer enters, "Come on," he says, "you can wait in the cell for your mum to pick you up."

 

"Have you already called her?" he asks through tears.

 

"No."

 

"Can you call - " he starts, but stops himself. Mentioning Louis' name wouldn't be a smart move right now. He remembers Mr Leeds’ words and his shoulders sink. 

 

"Just...just call her...yeah, call my mum," he says, following the policeman, who has a firm grip on his shoulder. Luckily, Rodger is nowhere in sight. Harry doubts he would have made it out of his cell alive if they were stuck in the same space.

 

Harry looks tiny as he cowers on the mattress in the cell. He doesn't look up once, doesn't think. He just stares on the ground and hopes that he can leave soon. It smells of urine and sweat in here. Harry doesn't know how much time has passed until the cell door opens. He hesitates to stand up, looking around for his mum but she is nowhere to be seen. He finally finds her in the foyer, tapping her foot with pursed lips, a stony expression on her face.

 

He never thought he would arrive at a point where he is scared to look at his own mum.

 

"Drugs!? Really?!" she shouts.

 

Harry drops his head. "They were not for me," he says quietly.

 

"Delivering is just as illegal. You’re lucky they’re letting you go for tonight!" she scolds, waving her arms around.

 

Harry clenches his jaw.

 

"Mrs Styles, we need a signature, please," a man behind the counter says, handing her a piece of paper. She signs it, and the man puts Harry’s phone on the table. Harry doesn't dare reach for it as his mum pockets it. 

 

"Don’t leave town, we are not done here," the guy says.

 

Val nods before dragging Harry to her car. "No phone. No football. You are grounded for the rest of your life. No Niall. No fun for you. You go to school, come home, and you stay in your room and wish you were in that cell you just came out off!" she fumes.

 

Harry swallows hard, drying his streaming tears with his sleeve. All he wanted to do is help his friend. They make the journey home in silence, and Harry rushes to his room. Today, he has managed to disappoint two people that mean a lot to him. 

 

And tomorrow there will be a third - Louis.

#  ♠

The next morning, Harry wakes up to a thunderstorm. He goes through the motions of putting his clothes on and going to the bathroom. He curls his fingers into a fist before walking downstairs to join his parents in the kitchen. He mumbles a 'morning' under his breath while reaching for a bowl and cereal. 

 

"We’re going to talk when you come home from school," his mum tells him. Harry gives a nod. "And no football practice today," she reminds him.

 

Harry mutters something in the affirmative and finishes his breakfast in silence. 

 

"Good morning," Niall greets him happily.

 

Harry gives him a weak smile, "Morning," he says.

 

"What happened?" Niall asks alarmed.

 

Harry's first thought is to lie, but Niall looks at him with those worried blue eyes. "Remember how Rodger said they have someone else to do the job?" he says. Niall freezes and stares at his friend, waiting for him to continue. 

 

"It was me," Harry confesses. "We got caught yesterday during the handover. My mum had to pick me up at the police station."

 

Niall blinks slowly, waiting for his heart to beat again in his chest. "That's my fault," he blurts out.

 

Harry lifts his head and steps closer to Niall. "No," he says. "It’s mine."

 

"But if I hadn’t - “

 

Harry cuts him off. "No," he reiterates, looking his friend straight in the eye. "Not your fault."

 

Niall swallows thickly. "What now?" he asks.

 

"Grounded. No phone. No football," Harry lists.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Harry shrugs. "I didn't want to drag you into this again." 

 

Deep in thought, they continue on their way. 

 

"Mr Payne was the one who called the cops on us. You should have seen his face when he realised it was me," Harry says eventually, his voice tinged with sadness.

#  ♠

Harry takes a deep breath before knocking on Liam's classroom door.

 

"Come in." He hears the familiar cheery voice from inside and steps in.

 

"Good morning, Mr Payne." Harry fumbles with the blue armband in his hands.

 

"Good morning, Harry." Liam leans forward, resting his elbows on the table.

 

"I came to – " He holds up the band and walks towards the desk. " – give that to you."

 

Liam nods his understanding.

 

"The drugs weren't for me. I promise. I just wanted to let you know that," Harry says.

 

"I know. And you don't have to give me the armband."

 

"I do. My mum said I’m not allowed to play right now. I have to quit."

 

Liam sighs deeply but mouths an ok.

 

"I'm so sorry Mr Payne," Harry apologises again and hands the armband over.

 

"You are definitely going to be missed in the team," he says, while turning the band in his hands.

 

"Yeah, going to miss the team, too," Harry says to the floor. "If I can suggest a new captain?" 

 

Liam smiles encouragingly. 

 

"Richie."

 

The smile widens on Liam's lips. "Had the same thought."

 

Harry is glad to hear it.

 

"Harry," Liam stops him on the threshold. "You are always welcome to come back," he says.

 

"Thank you, Mr Payne." 

#  ♠

"Does anyone want to read their writing to us for a review?" Louis asks his GCSE class. A few fingers shoot up. He chooses a girl in the last row when a knock on the door interrupts him. All eyes turn to see who is providing the welcome disruption. It’s the nurse with a worried expression. 

 

"Mr Tomlinson? Do you have a moment? She asks. 

 

Louis follows her outside.

 

"It's one of your students," she explains on the way to her room. 

 

Louis catches his breath when he sees Harry sitting on the stretcher with an ice bag held to his face.

 

"Harry," he gasps before having a closer look at his friend’s injuries.

 

Harry looks up at the contact. His lip is bleeding, and his cheek is a mixture of blue and green.

 

"Don't tell me this is just teenage stuff, please," Louis begs.

 

Harry giggles and licks over his bottom lip which leaves a faint taste of blood lingering on his tongue.

 

“Sorry,” he croaks.

 

"For what?" Louis says gently.

 

"For lying. Niall told me about the drugs stuff, and I just wanted to help him." Harry’s voice is shaky.

 

Louis has a tight grip on Harry's shoulders. "Tell me," he urges.

 

"I told the guy who beat up Niall that I’m gonna do it if he leaves Niall alone. Last night we got caught by Mr Payne who called the police. Mum had to collect me from the police station," he explains in one long breath.

 

"Why didn't you come to me?"

 

Harry shrugs, "I just wanted to help Niall."

 

Louis leans forward to hug Harry. "You told the police everything, right?" 

"No. Don't want to drag Niall into this." Harry shakes his head and nuzzles his face into Louis' neck.

 

"You have to tell them," Louis says pulls away, mindful of the whole  _ boundaries  _ situation.

 

Harry can’t look at him.

 

"Harry!" Niall bounds through the door. "Was that Olaf?" he asks.

 

Harry nods.  

 

"He’s gonna get a taste of my fist," Niall curls his fingers but Louis stops him.

 

"No," he says and gestures for Niall to come closer. "We’re going to fix this in a more civilised manner."

 

"How?" Harry questions.

 

"The two of you are going to go to the police and tell them the truth. Then you are going to speak to Mr Leeds about what Olaf did," Louis says.

#  ♠

"Can't believe Mum made me quit theatre to have the lesson with you." Harry frowns and lets himself drop into a seat in the front row.

 

Louis chuckles. "I think this is the first time you are not happy to see me. I am starting to feel like a real teacher."

 

Harry rolls his eyes. "It's not you, Lou. It's maths and the fact that my mum won't ever let me be happy again."

 

Louis snorts. "You’re getting what you deserve for not talking to an adult."

 

"I am sixteen, I am almost an adult," Harry sulks.

 

"Then you should have acted like one."

 

"Whatever." Harry pouts.

 

"You are just moody because you had to quit football," Louis points out.

 

Suddenly a pair of eyes peeks through the panel in the door. Harry raises his eyebrow. "Is that Mr Leeds?" 

 

Louis bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Yes, he said he allows me to tutor you, but he is going to keep an eye on us."

 

"Does he really think that we’re having an affair?" Harry asks, genuinely shocked.

 

Louis shrugs. "I’m not, sure to be honest." He turns around to face the board. "Anyways, let's start. We’ve already wasted enough time."

 

Harry groans but pays attention nonetheless.

#  ♠

On Saturday afternoon, Harry beams on Louis' passenger seat. “I’m so excited.”

 

Louis laughs from next to him. "It's just chicken." 

 

"It's not just any chicken, Louis, it's  _ Zayn's chicken _ ," Harry argues.

 

Louis parks the car at the grocery shop and looks over to his friend. "So you think Zayn's chicken is special?"

 

Harry nods. "It is." They climb out of the vehicle and head for the store.

 

"Is it better than mine?" He asks.

 

Harry grins. "Yes." 

 

Louis pokes Harry's side causing him to laugh. "I like your chicken, too, though. You make a great stuffed chicken with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham," Harry says, and Louis smiles, satisfied.

 

"So, what do we need?" Harry wants to know, his fingers brushing against Louis’.

 

Louis makes a fist as Zayn's voice appears in his head,  _ boundaries _ . The feeling of a hand against his own is taking him back to what's happening. He lets his eyes drift to their tangled fingers. How can something this wrong feel so right? He knows he should let go but he can't, not until Harry squeezes his hand before pointing to the box with lettuce.

 

"Lou, there's the salad." 

 

Louis lets go of Harry's hand and places the lettuce into his shopping bag. Their fingers brush again, and this time there is no hesitation on Harry's part before retaking it.

 

"How about a mixed salad with cucumber?" Louis suggests, freeing himself from Harry's hold to reach for the cucumber on the shelf.

 

Harry agrees, and Louis adds the cucumber to the bag before shoving his hand into his pocket as a precaution. He shouldn't feel bad about this, but he does. Harry's hand is warm and soft, and the inside of his pants is – well  _ not _ .

 

Harry drops his eyes to look for Louis' hand, and when he doesn't find it, he bumps their shoulders instead.

 

The air is thick between them when they sit back in the car. "Why didn't you let me hold your hand?" Harry asks carefully. "We’re not in school."

 

Louis sighs. "I get that it's the weekend and that we’re here as friends, but holding hands is not appropriate."

 

"But we’ve always held hands," Harry argues, missing how easy it used to be between them.

 

"That was ok because we were kids, and kids hold hands all the time."

 

"I just feel safer when I hold it."

 

"I get that, but you’re in that age where you don't hold your friend's hands anymore. Especially not if that friend is eight years older and your teacher."

 

"But you’re not a random friend, Lou."

 

"Harry, maybe we need to set more boundaries."

 

"I thought the boundaries are only for school." Harry frowns.

 

"They are, but  how many sixteen-year-olds do you see holding hands with just a friend?"

 

"Not a lot. But I don't care."

 

"You don’t, but I do."

 

Harry swallows thickly. "If you don't want to hang out with me, just say so. I don't want to force myself on you."

 

"No, Harry. I don't mind hanging out with you at all. I am just saying, even if it's just you and me on the weekend, we have to respect boundaries."

 

"So, does that mean that you are Mr Tomlinson every time we leave the house?"

 

"Yes," Louis confirms.

 

"Would it still be the same if you weren't my teacher?"

 

Louis doesn’t reply immediately. "I don't know," he says eventually and starts the car.

 

"I wish you weren’t my teacher," Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"You’re just saying it, because of the new restrictions."

#  ♠

"The chicken is perfect," Harry hums happily, his mouth full of the delicious dish.

 

"Thanks." Zayn smiles back. "It's so nice hearing compliments for the food I make, Louis never says anything."

 

"Not true," Louis pouts. "Last week I told you how good your french toasts were." 

 

Zayn narrows his eyes.

 

"You complained about them missing something and I told you that they are just fine," Louis says.

 

"See, just fine doesn't equal good," Zayn says.

 

Harry chuckles. "You two argue like an old married couple."

 

"He is even worse," Zayn says.

 

"I’m a great roommate," Louis insists.

 

"You can be quite moody," Harry points out with a grin.

 

"Me? Moody?" Louis says in mock outrage.

 

Harry nods sagely. "Especially when you’re sleepy, which you’re a lot lately."

 

Zayn just smirks as he finishes his food.

 

"Be nicer to your teacher," Louis says, gently kicking Harry's ankle under the table. "I just haven't had a good night sleep in a while, that's all." 

 

Harry's smile slowly falls off his face, nudging Louis' foot with his own. "You should go to bed early today then and catch up with some sleep," he says earnestly.

 

Zayn looks up at the change in Harry’s tone.

 

"Nah," Louis yawns. "Let's watch a movie, then I'll drive you home."

 

"Can't I stay the night?" Harry asks.

 

Louis shrugs and exchanges a quick glance with Zayn then focuses back on Harry. "No, as you said, I should catch up on some sleep, you'll only be a distraction."

 

Harry snorts but doesn't reply. He gathers their plates before loading them into the 

dishwasher. Louis puts the rest of the food in the fridge. "Are you sure you can make it through the movie? Your eyes are falling shut." Harry points out.

 

Louis stifles a yawn. "I’m sure," he says, putting his hand against Harry's cheek. He actually wants to pat it but he ends up just touching his face instead. 

 

"Do we still have popcorn?" Zayn interrupts them. 

 

"Nope. We ate the last pack yesterday," Louis says, leading the way out of the kitchen.

#  ♠

Louis falls asleep fifteen minutes into the movie with his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry is about to fall asleep as well when he hears Zayn's voice.

 

"Harry," Zayn says and Harry opens his eyes, blinking sleepily. "I'll drive you home, come on."

 

"Can't I stay?" Harry whispers and closes his eyes again before sinking further into Louis.

 

"Come on," Zayn says a little bit more urgently.

 

Harry groans but gently frees himself from Louis' hold.

 

"No," Louis mumbles. "No," he repeats, holding on tighter to Harry.

 

"Talk to you tomorrow, Lou," he says quietly, and presses, kissing Louis' head. Louis hums as a reply and lets go of Harry.

 

Harry hugs Zayn goodnight before he leaves the car. He stumbles into his room and falls onto his bed with his clothes on. He can still smell Louis. A smile tucks on his lips just as he falls asleep.

#  ♠

On Saturday Harry's mum gets a call from the police station. She isn’t told any information other than that Harry should be there as soon as possible. Her eyes are cold during the ride. 

 

One of the female officers welcomes them and takes them to the interrogation room.

 

"Do you know someone called Niall Horan?" the woman asks.

 

Harry nods, "Yes, but I don’t understand…”

 

"He came to the station this morning and told us something. Can you confirm the story?"

 

Harry looks over to his mum and then back to the police officer. "Niall was forced to deliver those drugs first. Then he was beaten up for wanting to stop. I just – I just wanted to help my friend. I told the people I'll do it if they leave Niall alone."

 

"Thank you," the officer says and exits the room.

 

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Harry's mum asks.

 

Harry shrugs, "Wanted to handle it on my own."

 

"You’re a child, Harry. You should have talked to an adult."

 

"Yeah, I know. Louis already told me that."

 

"Louis knew?!" His mum raises her voice.

 

"Not everything. He knew that Niall had to deliver the drugs and I told him that I did it for Niall the day after I was caught."

 

"That doesn’t change the fact that Louis knew," his mum repeats.

 

"Niall begged him not to tell anyone."

 

"Well, him not telling anyone got you involved. I am going to talk to him about it."

 

"Mum, please. Louis did nothing wrong."

 

"By not doing anything, he did something wrong," she says.

 

Harry wants to argue, but the door opens again, and the woman comes back with Niall.

 

"Niall!" Harry jumps off his seat and hugs his friend.

 

"I'm sorry Harry. If I had listened to Mr Tomlinson, this never would have happened."

 

"It's ok, Niall," Harry assures him.

 

"What happens now, officer?" Harry's mum asks the woman.

 

"Since Niall was threatened to do this and we have the one who is responsible already locked up, Harry and Niall won't be in any further trouble and are free to go."   

#  ♠

Harry wakes up on Monday morning with the sun shining into his room. His mum has allowed him to join the football team again.

 

"Hi," Louis greets Harry, who arrives for his tutoring session. He is in the process of creating a maths problem on the board.

 

Harry joins him and groans when he spots the x and y between the numbers. 

 

"No complaining," Louis warns him and starts explaining. At first, Harry is lost, he is too focused on Louis being in full teacher mode and how their shoulders brush with every other move Louis does.

 

"Harry, are you listening?" Louis asks.

 

"Yes," Harry lies and looks back to the board.

 

"Then try it." Louis encourages, pointing to the maths problem.

 

"Uh," Harry takes a step forward, and now their hips are touching. Harry pokes his tongue out between his lips while scribbling numbers onto the board. 

 

"Is it 9?" he asks.

 

"Yes." Louis beams and bumps their hips.

 

Suddenly someone clears their throat. It's Liam.

 

"Hi," Liam says and looks back and forth between Louis and Harry.

 

"Mr Payne. I am allowed to join the football team again," Harry tells him with a big smile.

 

"That's great Harry.”

 

"So?" Louis says and waits for Liam to speak.

 

"Zayn and I are ordering pizza," Liam begins. "Do you want one too?"

 

"Sounds great," Louis replies and accepts the menu from Liam.

 

Liam glances at Harry who beams at him. "I am so excited to join the football again," Harry says.

 

Liam gives a small smile. "I'm glad to have you back." 

 

"Wish I could have pizza, too," Harry pouts.

 

"Sorry, only for teachers," Louis says, playfully slapping Harry’s arm.

 

"Rude," Harry mutters.

 

Liam watches them with raised eyebrows. 

 

"I'm taking number 42," Louis says, and Liam nods before he heads off to order the pizzas.

#  ♠

Zayn is on his phone, playing a round of Spider Solitaire during his free period. A knock interrupts the peace and quiet. "Yeah?" he says, locking his phone and placing it on the table.

 

The door opens slowly, and Liam pokes his head through.

 

Zayn smiles at him.

 

"Hi, um - " Liam stutters. 

 

"What's wrong?" Zayn gestures for him to take the seat in front of him.

 

"I don't know how to say this. Louis is your best friend, and I don't think he’s a bad person with bad intentions, and in fact I really like him," he rambles.

 

Zayn sits up straight.

 

"You know I could be wrong and it could be nothing, him just having a bond with his student," Liam says, his eyes focused on his twitching hands.

 

"Liam?" Zayn starts and takes Liam's hands into his own. "Tell me what happened?"

 

"There have been a few incidents that I have witnessed with Louis and - " he stops for a moment to take a breath, "Harry."

 

"What incidents?" Zayn says, forcing his voice to stay calm.

 

"The first one was in the bus on the way to the first game. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, we all know how Harry is. That kid has no shame." Zayn lets Liam take another breath before he continues. "Anyways, Harry was dared by the others to ask Louis for a condom, and it sounded like Harry was flirting with him."

 

Zayn gives a nod.

 

"The second time was a couple of days ago when I saw them in the corridor laughing together, and it just gave me a weird feeling that they’re not laughing about anything school related. And just now, I saw Louis tutoring Harry, and Harry was in his personal space, or maybe it was Louis who was in Harry's personal space, but neither of them moved away."

 

"Ok," Zayn says, trying to get his thoughts in order. "There is something you need to know."

 

"Oh my god." Liam jumps to the ultimate conclusion and stares at Zayn with wide eyes. "You know?" Liam whispers. "I can't Zayn. I can't keep that secret, it's not right. 

It's so  _ wrong _ Zayn - "

 

"Listen," Zayn tries to calm him down. "It's not what you think it is." 

 

"It's not?" Liam asks and makes full eye contact now.

 

"No." Zayn giggles at the long breath Liam exhales. "Harry and Louis have known each other since forever. Louis is Harry's sister's best friend, and since Louis grew up in a foster home, he spent a lot of time with the Styles family. They are like brothers. And I already told Louis to set boundaries, but he struggles a lot with it."

 

"I figured," Liam replies. "But he has to be careful. If I noticed it, then others will have, too. He could end up in a lot of trouble."

 

"Yeah, I know. Maybe he'll be more careful from now on."

 

"Hopefully."

#  ♠

"What?" Louis asks, peering at Zayn and Liam who are in turn looking at him. They are having lunch together, and Louis can feel that something is up.

 

"Liam knows," Zayn says while munching on his pizza.

 

"Knows what?"

 

"About you and Harry. That you know each other," Liam says.

 

Louis' eyes move from Zayn to Liam. "Oh, how come?" he asks.

 

"Zayn told me after I – um – told him that I think you have an affair with a student."

 

Louis chokes on his pizza. "Wha - No. Just platonically friends."

 

"That's not what it looked it like to me." 

 

Louis sighs, "I'll talk to him again."

 

"That won't help, " Zayn throws in and waits until he catches Louis’ eye. "You need to turn your words into actions."

 

"Zayn's right," Liam agrees.

 

"Of course, Mr Payne – Malik agrees with the love of his life." Louis rolls his eyes.

 

Liam turns a shade of pink, then stares down on his pizza and continues to eat quietly.

 

"At least Liam is my age," Zayn shoots back.

 

"At least Liam is my age," Louis mocks with a too deep voice, imitating Zayn. 

 

That earns him a kick to his shin under the table.

#  ♠

"Damn, if I didn't know that you grew up together, I would think you two were shagging,  Niall says on the following Wednesday while they’re walking home from school. Harry's eyes widen, and he grinds to a halt. He glares at Niall who has stopped a few feet in front of him. 

 

"What?" Niall asks innocently. "It's true. I mean - " He stops himself and tugs Harry along to get away from the mass of people. Lowering his voice, he carries on. "It's not like I forgot that you told me about having had that crush on him," he whispers.

 

Harry's eyes almost fall out of his head. "That was years, ago," he huffs, trying not to be too obvious.

 

"Two years isn't that long, Harry," Niall replies.

 

"What are you saying?" Harry demands while shooting daggers at him.

 

"I actually didn't think that you still – you know. But now, I am not so sure?" Niall says carefully, eyes never leaving Harry's.

 

Harry stomps away, but Niall is hot on his heels. "You know I got your back no matter what, don’t you?"

 

Harry stops and gives Niall a desperate look. "I thought I had it under control, that I was behaving normally around him. But now, after you pointed it out, I was obviously wrong. What if he figures it out? What if he already knows? What if - "

 

" - he feels the same?" Niall finishes his sentence.

 

Harry looks anxiously around. "Don't ever say that again."

 

"You weren't the only reason why I said what I did. It's coming from him, too." Niall says.

 

"Sure, my sister’s best friend who is eight years older than me gives me 'shaggy eyes,” Harry snorts. "Please, don't ever say that again."

 

"Ok. But keep in mind that you can always talk to me about anything, alright?" Niall says.

 

"I know. Come on, let’s get home,” Harry says, keen to avoid having to discuss this any further.

#  ♠

"Lou, hurry up." Harry jumps excitedly on the couch.

 

"Coming," Louis calls from his room.

 

"Lou Poo," Harry sing songs while continuing to jump.

 

"Harold," Louis retorts, but he prevented from saying anything else by a knock on the door.

 

"Zayner, can you get that?" Harry shouts, his breath coming a bit harder now, due to the jumping, but he doesn't stop.

 

"On it," Zayn says and comes out of the kitchen. "Stop jumping on the sofa, you big toddler." 

 

He throws his dish towel at Harry with a smile. Harry cackles at that but continues jumping.

 

Zayn opens the door to Liam. "Oh, hi." Zayn gives him what he hopes is his most radiant smile.

 

"Hi." Liam smiles back. "I hear you have a full house?" he says as he gives Harry a small wave.

 

"Hi, Mr Payne." Harry waves back. "Come on in, we’re having a movie marathon today. Join us."

 

"Oh, I don't know. I just -" Liam rambles.

 

"You’re more than welcome to watch with us." Zayn steps to one side, allowing Liam to pass.

 

"Well, ok then," Liam agrees hesitantly.

 

Louis enters the room; his hair is still a bit wet, and his shirt is in his hands. "Hi, Liam." He greets him. Liam smiles back at him.

 

"Tommo the tease is shirtless," Harry sings while jumping.

 

"That sounds like a stripper name," Louis comments and pulls the shirt over his head.

 

"You could be, Lou. You’re hot."

 

Liam’s eyes widen when he locks eyes with Zayn. "Welcome to my world," Zayn says with a smirk. "Do you want anything to drink?"

 

Liam nods and watches closely as Louis sits down next to Harry on the couch. 

 

"I want to watch Love Actually," Harry says.

 

Louis gives him a soft smile, "I know, it's already in the DVD-player." 

 

Harry slings both of his arms around Louis and rests his head on his shoulder.

 

Liam is still rooted to his spot between the couch and the door, staring at the kitchen door through which Zayn has disappeared. He counts to fourteen, then Zayn appears again.

 

"Guys, we have a guest, you could be more welcoming, you know," Zayn chides, placing two more beer bottles on the table. "Come on, sit down Liam, make yourself at home."

 

Liam takes a seat at the other end of the couch and the day turns into evening and the evening into night. By the end of the movie marathon, Harry is asleep on Louis' shoulder.

 

"Come on, H," Louis whispers while slowly running his finger along Harry’s cheek. "Let me drive you home."

 

Harry groans sleepily. "Don't wanna go. Want to stay here."

 

Liam's eyes drift to Zayn's, who shrugs.

 

"Not for the next few weeks," Louis reminds him fondly.

 

"Why couldn't my mum take my phone away, why did she have to forbid Lou sleepovers?" Harry’s forehead creases in a deep frown.

 

"Because this is supposed to be a punishment for me too," Louis tells him, gently pushing Harry off of him. "You’re lucky she only banned sleepovers; she could have stopped you from seeing me at all."

 

Harry sighs but sits up, blinking at Louis. "I'd see you in school, though. That wouldn't have worked."

 

"Exactly," Louis says and gets up. "Come on now."

 

After giving Louis and a nervous looking Liam a goodnight hug, Harry puts on his shoes and follows Louis to the car. 

 

There is a moment of silence, then Liam can’t keep his suspicions to himself any longer. "Are you sure they’re not hiding something from you?" 

 

"Pretty sure," Zayn says with confidence. "And Louis is trying to - "

 

"Zayn, what I just saw wasn't trying on Louis' part." Liam points out.

 

Zayn sighs. "Liam, they’ve always been like that. I met Louis ten years ago, and he and Harry always had this bond. They just click."

 

"I saw that," Liam says, drily.

 

Zayn smiles as a reply and decides to change the subject. "I’m really glad you stopped by today." 

 

Liam responds with a beaming smile of his own. "Me too; maybe next time we can meet at mine?" he suggests.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

 

Before long, Louis returns and enters the room louder than necessary, then slams the door. His face is pale, his blue eyes are staring against the wall, and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth.

 

Liam and Zayn don’t know what to make of that.

 

"Did you see a ghost?" Zayn asks worriedly.

 

Louis doesn't respond, he doesn't even look at them. He sinks to the floor with his back against the door, resting his forehead on his knee.

 

"Louis?!" Zayn, now properly alarmed, walks over to him. "Hey, look at me. What happened?"

 

"Nothing," Louis let's go of a long breath. "Nothing happened," he repeats.

 

Zayn glances over his shoulder at Liam, who looks just as concerned. "I...there was..." Louis stutters. "There was a tiny second where I waited for it," he mumbles.

 

"Waited for what? Talk to me." Zayn says gently.

 

"After I had parked the car and he unbuckled his seatbelt, and he said goodbye, I was waiting - " Louis stops to take a breath. "I was waiting for him to kiss me, but it was only a tiny second," He adds quickly and louder than necessary.

 

"What is wrong with me, Zayn?" Louis looks up and locks eyes with his friend. "Tell me what is wrong with me," he begs.

 

"Nothing," Zayn reassures him. "You’ve only now realised what I’ve been trying to tell you for a long time."

 

"Fuck, he is a child, Zayn." Louis presses his eyes closed. "What is wrong with me."

 

"Nothing is wrong with you, Louis." Liam joins the conversation from the couch. "It's not uncommon to develop feelings for someone you are close to."

 

"But he is a child," Louis repeats.

 

"Well, he is a teenager," Zayn tries to lighten Louis' mood. "He'll turn 18 in two years, he is almost an adult."

 

Louis doesn't say anything else. Instead, he stands up and walks to his room.

#  ♠

Louis is lying awake in his bed, it's a Sunday night and tomorrow he has to face Harry again. He isn't sure how he is supposed to do that, now that he knows how he feels about him. He feels gross and dirty even though he showered five times today. Louis really needs to set boundaries, no matter how hard it’ll be.

#  ♠

It’s Monday morning.

 

Louis is dreading his class with Harry. 

 

Harry, on the other hand, is looking forward to it. He has been trying to cross paths with Louis all day, and he is a little bit disappointed when he doesn’t see him. Watching the minutes pass by in each lesson, he feels like time has frozen. Then finally, the bell rings, signalling the end of class. Harry throws his things into his backpack and begins his way to Louis’ tutoring session. He stops by the bathroom, and while washing his hands he takes a look in the mirror, spotting that a few curls are out of control, taming them with a bit of water.

 

Harry greets him like every day, but this time, Louis doesn’t look up. He pretends to be busy by marking a paper and only mumbles a hello without even looking up.

 

Harry stares at him for a moment before he hears Niall calling him over. After sitting down next to his mate, he stares at Louis for a moment longer before pulling his phone out of his pocket, typing a message.

 

From Harry to Lou 13:03pm

What’s wrong? :(

 

Harry can hear Louis’ phone buzzing, but he doesn’t expect him to check and reply to his student now. The bell signals the start of the lesson and Louis doesn’t look at Harry once during the entire class.

 

After the last bell, Harry stays in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes burn holes into Louis’ head, but the young teacher doesn’t even seem to notice. Harry watches him taking his phone and typing something, then Harry’s phone buzzes.

 

Harry reaches for his phone with trepidation.

 

To Harry from Lou 14:55pm

Go home. I’ll meet you there.

 

Harry huffs a breath but follows Niall out of the classroom. Neither of them speaks on their way out of the school.

 

When Harry arrives home, he hears his mum shouting him from the kitchen where he finds Louis at the table with a cup of tea in front of him.

 

“Hi,” Louis greets him.

 

“Oh, so now you acknowledge me.” Harry pouts.

 

“Sit.” Louis gestures to the chair opposite him. Harry obliges and thanks his mum for placing a cup of tea in front of him before she sits next to Louis.

 

Harry lets his eyes wander back and forth between Louis and his mum, waiting for one of them to talk.

 

“I think it’s better if we stop with the tutoring,” Louis speaks up.

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “Why? I have been paying attention, and I passed my latest test as well.” Harry argues.

 

“It has nothing to do with you, it’s me,” Louis says.

 

“Sounds like you’re breaking up with me,” Harry says, trying to make a joke.

 

Louis burns himself on his hot tea and his mum sighs, “Harry,” she warns. “After your principal thought you two were having an affair, this is not something to joke about.”

 

Harry drops his eyes. “He was overreacting.”

 

“This isn’t something to joke about. Louis could lose his job. Please don’t ever make these jokes in public, especially not in school,” Val says.

 

“I’m not. Louis has already talked to me about boundaries,” Harry says, staring into his cup.

 

“We need to talk about this,” Val repeats.

 

“We just did,” Harry says, digging the tip of his toes into the floor tiles, without looking up.

 

“I know that you two grew up as brothers and I know how you both feel about each other. But others don’t, especially not in the school environment where you two should have nothing more than a student–teacher relationship.”

 

“Like I said, Louis already talked to me about this,” Harry insists.

 

“Ok, here is what’s going to happen. We cancel the tutoring sessions with Louis. I’ll find someone else to do it.”

 

“Fine,” Harry agrees without looking at them.

 

“I also think it’d be better if we put a stop to you visiting Louis for a while,” His mum adds.

 

This time Louis looks at her too.

 

“I just think because Zayn is there and also Mr Payne now, from what I’ve heard. This is a safe and controlled environment for you two to be brothers.”

 

“Mr Payne doesn’t care. He’s cool,” Harry argues.

 

“I just think it’s better,” she explains.

 

“Your mum is right,” Louis agrees. “I can still come over on the weekends. We can have our movie nights here.”

 

“Ok, fine,” Harry gives in. “I have homework to do,” he says, excusing himself from the table.

 

#  ♠

It’s a Sunday evening, and Harry’s mum has gone shopping with a few friends, leaving the house to him. Louis is coming over in a bit for a movie night, and Harry is preparing the living room with candles and popcorn. The main menu from Grease is playing on a loop on the TV while Harry hums along under his breath.

 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to arrive. They hug hello before Louis makes himself comfortable in the living room and Harry prepares some drinks in the kitchen,

 

“Did you invite Zayn?” Harry asks and sits down next to Louis. Their legs brush. Louis changes his position to get some space between them.

 

“Yeah, but he has a date night with Liam.”

 

“Mr, Payne could have come too,” Harry replies and scoots a bit closer to Louis to fill the gap again.

 

“Date night, Harry. It means they want to spend time alone.”

 

Harry shrugs and lays his arm on the backrest of the couch behind Louis.

 

Louis leans away from Harry, clinging to the armrest.

 

“Ew, gross.” Harry suddenly says when he connects the dots of what Louis has just told him.

 

Louis snorts. “Now start the movie,” he says, eager to change the subject and reaches for the popcorn.

 

Their fingers brush a few times in the bowl before Harry leans over and rests his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“O-ok,” Louis says and stands up before Harry can lift his head off Louis’ shoulder.

Harry eyes him confused and waits for an explanation.

 

“Boundaries,” Louis says.

 

Harry huffs, “We are just watching a movie.” 

 

“Yeah, but you know...” Louis stutters, using both arms to make a gesture around his body. “We need to respect the boundaries...bathroom. I have to use the bathroom,” He says, bolting out of the room.

 

His ringing phone from upstairs intervenes before Harry can react to that. He jumps off the sofa and runs to his bedroom. It’s his mum telling him she’ll be home a bit later than planned. When he comes back down, Louis is already sitting back in his spot, waiting for him.

 

Harry goes and joins him only for Louis to scoot to the side, leaving a sizeable gap between them.

 

Harry sees red. "What now!?" he says a little louder than necessary. "I just sat down next to you on the fucking couch and now you move away."

 

"I am sorry. I just - we - we can’t do this Harry," Louis says calmly.

 

"Can't do what? Sit on a fucking couch!?" Harry shouts.

 

"No, but - there’s a lack of boundaries between us," Louis replies just as calm as before.

 

"You and your stupid boundaries," Harry spits.

 

"I’m sorry for not making this clear from the start."

 

"You know what, just fucking go home and watch the movie with Zayn and Liam. Maybe they fucking know what your boundaries are because I don't get it!" Harry says and leaves for his room.

 

He lies down on his bed and prays for Louis to go. He doesn’t know how much time has passed until he hears footsteps in front of his door and a soft knock.

 

“Harry?” his mum says in a hushed voice, peering into the room.

 

Harry doesn’t reply.

 

The door falls shut, and Harry falls asleep.

#  ♠

It’s the following Monday, and it is the first time Harry doesn’t look forward to Louis’ class. But of course, today of all days is the day that the time flies by. Before Harry can blink, he is standing in front of Louis’ classroom, hesitating to enter.

 

Luckily, he spots Niall in the corridor, and they make their way to their desk together. Louis wants them to work on an essay for the entire lesson and hand it in. Niall raises his eyes periodically from his paper to look at Harry and Louis. After a while, Louis catches his eye, and it scares him so much, he doesn’t look up from his paper again until the bell rings.

 

“Alright guys, thank you for your hard work. Please, drop your papers on my desk on your way out,” Louis says as he watches his students pass him one by one. Harry is the last one left.

 

"My paper is on my desk. I don't want to overstep your boundaries," he says, emphasising the last word.

 

Louis sighs and stands up. "You are acting pretty childish right now."

 

"Me acting childish? You told me to watch our boundaries, and now I’m watching them, and you tell me to stop acting childish!?"

 

Louis takes a sharp breath in and walks around the table, "You dropping off your papers on my desk isn't overstepping any boundaries," he retorts and steps closer to Harry, who drops his eyes to the floor. Suddenly toes are bumping against his own, and he feels the anger leave his body.

 

"But me standing that close that our toes touch," Louis says quieter now and lifts his finger to tilt Harry's chin. "And me tilting your head up with my finger, that is overstepping boundaries."

 

"Then why are you doing it?" Harry asks innocently and blinks slowly at Louis.

 

Louis drops his hand and takes a step back. "You should go."

 

"You haven't answered my question.

 

Louis sighs but doesn’t say a word.

 

"I really don't fucking know which boundaries you’re always talking about," Harry groans and storms off.

 

Harry doesn’t even notice Niall waiting for him next to the door until he tries to catch up to him. 

 

“Harry,” he says. “Wait!”

 

But Harry doesn’t slow down, and like the good friend Niall is, he doesn’t give up on him. They run to Harry’s, and when they’re in his room, Harry has a phone call.

 

Niall watches his face. At first, it’s free of any emotions, then he looks angry and then it changes into sadness before the tears drop from his eyes.

 

“Harry?” Niall says softly, pulling his friend into his arms. “What happened?”

Harry shows Niall his phone.

 

From Lou to Harry 15:08pm

We can’t be brothers anymore. From now on I am only your teacher.

 

Niall holds on tighter to Harry’s shaking body. “Those tears aren’t just because of the brother thing, are they?”

 

“I - I think I still have that crush on him,” Harry admits.

#  ♠

Louis doesn’t come to work for the rest of the week, and Harry doesn’t text him to ask why. And so when Harry comes home on Sunday evening, he doesn’t expect to see Louis in the kitchen with his parents and sister.

 

As always, the seat next to Louis is free, but Harry doesn’t feel like acting like everything is fine.

 

“Come join us, we ordered pizza,” his dad says.

 

“Not hungry,” Harry grunts and is about to disappear when his mum stops him. 

 

“Not so fast.”

 

Harry sighs and pokes his head back into the room. 

 

“Eat at least one slice.”

 

“Can I eat upstairs?”

 

“No.” His parents say in unison.

 

Harry sits back down next to Louis without giving him a glance.

 

Harry eats a slice of pizza in silence and in record time before running upstairs. His phone buzzes. It’s a number he doesn’t have saved on his phone.

 

From unknown.

You don’t have to ignore me, you know?????

 

Harry types out a few replies but deletes all of them; instead, he chooses the block option and locks his phone.

 

If Louis wants to have a strictly teacher–student relationship, then he can have that.

Harry expects him to come up and apologise for overreacting, but he doesn’t. Harry stays awake until half past 11, and then he falls asleep.

#  ♠

For the next few weeks, Harry treats Louis’ class just like any other.

 

After school, he goes ice-skating with Niall. According to Niall, it’s an excellent place to meet new people, which is easy for Niall to say since he is a people person, while Harry sticks more to the ones he already knows.

 

Harry is chasing Niall on the ice when he spots  _ him _ . He is sitting in the café attached to the skating rink, his head close to a woman Harry has never seen in his life. Louis is laughing, and it’s one of those laughs where his eyes crinkle at the sides.

 

Harry swallows thickly and just stares. An arm slings over his shoulder, it’s Niall. 

 

“What’s up? Did you see someone interesting?” he teases and follows Harry’s eyes. “Oh.” 

 

They watch Louis and the woman in the café through the floor to ceiling window. He can easily stand up and walk, even though he is wearing skates. The woman struggles more and nearly falls, but Louis is right behind her to hold her. They both laugh.

 

Harry drops his eyes from the scene.

 

“Come on,” Niall says, leading him away and ten minutes later Harry has convinced Niall to leave. On their way to the exit, Harry catches Louis and the woman kissing by the railing. He can’t decide whether anger or sadness is the more disturbing emotion rushing through his body.

 

“Come on,” Niall says again and lays his hand on Harry’s back. Harry doesn’t say anything for the entire way home, and Niall’s doesn’t force him to.

 

That night Harry falls asleep with tears staining his cheeks.

#  ♠

A few weeks later, his mum calls him downstairs for lunch, and he freezes for a second when he spots Louis and the woman from the ice-rink in his kitchen. Harry locks eyes with his mum who has her hands on the woman’s shoulder.

 

“Meet Ella; she is Louis’ girlfriend,” Val says with a too wide smile.

 

Harry drops his eyes to the floor. “Great,” he says and turns on his heels.

 

“Harry,” his dad calls him. “Your sister will be home in a bit, we are having a family lunch today.”

 

“I’ve already made plans with Daniel and Niall,” Harry says.

 

Harry can see Louis’ confused look from the corner of his eyes.

 

“I thought I told you about this lunch, Sweetie,” Val says apologetically.

 

Harry shakes his head and practically flees from the house. On his way out, he can just about hear Louis asking who Daniel is. 

#  ♠

It was the last football match before the Christmas holidays, and they’d lost. Harry’s mood was already ruined by having Louis there, but it got positively destroyed when they lost. What hurt the most though, was to see Daniel pout. 

 

Daniel is Niall’s cousin from Ireland who moved to town a couple weeks earlier. They clicked immediately and well, maybe a bit more. They definitely enjoy not only each other’s company, but also each other’s bodies.

 

Back on the team bus, Louis is making sure everyone is on board. He takes another look over the sitting boys before asking, "Where are Harry and Daniel?" He makes eye contact with a few boys, who only shrug before continuing their conversations. 

 

Louis sighs and jumps off the bus. He shouts into the dressing room, "Daniel? Harry?"

 

He decides to take a quick look into the group showers and wishes he hadn’t.

 

Harry is on his knees in the shower, in front of Daniel. Louis immediately drops his eyes from the scene, but he might have stared for a second too long. 

"I - uh I’ll wait outside," he stumbles over his words and scratching the back of his head, he leaves the dressing room.

 

A few minutes later, Daniel walks past him without giving him another look but Harry stops and waits for Louis to say something.

 

Louis avoids eye contact. "At least you used a condom," he says.

 

Harry bites his lip. "I know we’re not really talking at the moment, but I am glad it was you. If Mr Payne would have seen that, I don't think I could have ever look at him again."

 

Louis doesn't reply, just makes a gesture to enter the bus. Liam gives him a questioning look when he sits down, but he only shakes his head.

 

Harry tries to leave as soon as he steps off the bus, but Louis calls him back. They sit down on a bench out of earshot and out of sight from the others.

 

“Are you going to tell Mum?” Harry asks. Louis studies his profile. He is worried and scared.

 

“No, that’s not my job.” Louis shakes his head.

 

“Alright,” Harry mumbles and jumps up. “I really meant it, that I was happy that it was you.” 

 

Louis gives a nod and watches him go.

#  ♠

After the blow job incident Harry and Louis are on speaking terms again, but he is still so unsure where they stand. There are no hugs and no secret smiles. When Louis comes over for a visit, he always brings his girlfriend along. Harry doesn’t want to see it, so he spends most of the time in his room.

 

There is a Valentine’s dance in February and Harry is dancing with a girl who is in his photography class. It’s a slow dance, and she has her hands around his neck, and Harry is holding on to her waist. But it just doesn’t feel right. Her lips are shiny with lip gloss, and she is wearing false lashes. She looks really pretty, but he can’t appreciate that. Not when Louis is standing by the snack table in a fucking suit and a bow tie.

 

Harry catches the girl’s eyes and smiles back at her. A moment later he has a pair of lips on his own. He blinks, and it takes a moment for him to realise what is happening. His stomach turns, but he still tries to kiss back. But it doesn’t last song. He mumbles something he can’t remember, it was either toilet or sorry, Harry isn’t sure. And then he runs out of the room and towards the toilets. He is glad that no one is inside as he breaks down and starts crying in front of the stalls.

 

Before long there’s a knock at the door. Harry looks up and straight into blue eyes. They look searchingly at him before Louis enters.

 

“Go away,” Harry groans.

 

Louis doesn’t reply. Instead, he slides down next to Harry, who crouches against one of the stall doors.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks.

 

“Not with a teacher,” Harry says.

 

“Ok, then I’m here as Lou.”

 

Harry looks at him for a second. “I’m gay,” he admits then.

 

“That’s ok,” Louis replies. “If you have any questions regarding that, you can always talk to me.”

 

“Internet, Lou.” Lou. The name hasn’t come over his lips in a long time. “And it’s not like you have any experience with that,” Harry adds without looking at him.

 

“I have more experience than you think,” Louis says.

 

Hope bubbles up inside of Harry’s belly, but it quickly changes into confusion and then anger. 

 

“Gosh, you’re so fucking confusing, do you know that?” Harry spits and stands up.

 

Louis furrows his eyebrow at Harry’s sudden outburst, “Harry, I -“

 

“No, just leave me alone,” Harry interrupts him and moves to leave the bathroom.

 

Louis reaches for Harry’s hand to keep him from walking away. Both freeze, their eyes drop in sync to where they touch. “I -“ Louis starts and holds on to Harry’s hand a second too long before letting go. “I’m sorry. You’re right; I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

A moment of silence falls between them.

 

“You need to figure what you want. One day you freak out because I am sitting next to you, the next one you tell me about your sex life.” Harry sits back down next to Louis on the floor.

 

“You too, though,” Louis points out.

 

“I know what I want,” Harry says, and it sounds more confident than he feels.

 

Louis turns his head to look at him.

 

Harry doesn’t even tell his head to lean in, it does it on its own.

 

For a second Harry thinks Louis isn’t going to move away. Their noses bump, and Harry isn’t sure if it was a trick of his mind, or if Louis leaned it too. But then the teacher jumps to his feet and leaves the toilet without looking back.

#  ♠

Later that night Harry finds himself in front of Louis’ door. It’s somewhere between 2, and 3 am. Harry enters the building and takes the stairs to the flat. He knocks a few times, then he hears footsteps on the other side.

 

Silence.

 

“I know you know it’s me. Open the door,” Harry says.

 

“Go home Harry,” Louis shouts from within.

 

“No,” Harry refuses, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

A few moments later the door opens. “You shouldn’t be here,” Louis tells him.

 

Harry walks past him into the flat. “But I am. I want you, Lou. I love you.”

 

“Gosh.” Louis sighs loudly and hides his face in his hands. “You are a child, Harry. You don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“I know how I feel when you’re around. I know how much I hate seeing you with Ella. I know how many times I have been dreaming of wanting to kiss you,” he rambles. “And I know you wanted to kiss me too today, in the toilets” he adds a little quieter.

 

“You need to forget about this, Harry. Please.”

 

“You didn’t deny it.” A smile crosses Harry’s lips.

 

“Please leave and forget about this,” Louis begs.

 

“We can be together, Lou,” Harry says and takes a few steps closer to Louis.

 

Louis steps back. “We can’t. You are a child. And I am your teacher.”  

 

“We’ll keep it a secret,” Harry says and puts his hands on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Listen to what I’m saying, Harry. We can’t. I could get fired for you being here.”

 

“We’ll run away, to a place where no one knows us.”

 

Louis cups Harry’s face with his palms. “Listen to me,” he says slowly. Louis waits until he has eye contact with Harry. “Please go home and forget me. The age gap is too big.”

 

“Some couples have 10 or 20 years between them,” Harry argues.

 

“But they are adults, Harry. You are a child.”

 

“I’m turning 18 next year.”

 

Louis shakes his head and lets go of Harry’s face. Harry catches them and puts them on his cheeks, holding them in place. “Kiss me,” he whispers with closed eyes.

 

Louis swallows thickly. He wants to. He wants nothing more. But he can’t.

 

“Please,” Harry begs.

 

“Promise me to leave and forget about this.”

 

“Promise.”

 

Louis wets his lips and leans in, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek, and when Harry opens his eyes, Louis is gone.

#  ♠

Louis quits his job at Harry’s school and moves to the other side of the country. He doesn’t come to visit a lot, but if he does, he brings Ella along, and Harry is not even pretending to like her. One Sunday, after they had left, his mum calls him down and makes him talk.

 

“What is your problem with Ella?” she asks concerned.

 

Harry avoids eye contact with her. “Don’t like her,” he replies coldly.

 

“Talk to me. You haven’t been yourself for quite some time now.”

 

“Everything’s fine,” he lies.

 

“I can tell that it’s not, Sweetie,” she says.

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Harry sighs.

 

“Try me.”

 

“I can’t talk about it, Mum. Really.”

 

“You’re not selling drugs again, are you?”

 

Harry shakes his head.

 

“Then it can’t be that bad.”

 

“I just don’t want to start any kind of drama. Nothing happened.”

 

His mum blinks at him, alarmed. “Continue,” she says. “Did you almost get someone pregnant?” she guesses. “Do you have sex? Do we have to talk about protection?”

“I’m gay Mum, and I already had the conversation with Louis.”

 

“Ok,” she says. “Ok,” she repeats. Then she freezes. “Louis,” she says under her breath, and her eyes fall to Harry’s profile. “Please, Harry, tell me that it’s not what I am thinking.”

 

Harry stares to the ground. “As I said, nothing happened.” Tears start building in his eyes. 

 

“Can I go now?” he asks.

 

“No.” His mum sounds upset. “Define nothing happened. What  _ did _ happen?”

 

Harry bites the bottom of his lip. “Like I keep telling you, nothing.”

 

“Harry. Did he try to have sex with you?” His mum’s voice gets louder and louder.

 

“No, of course not, Mum,” he says. “He wouldn’t even kiss me,” he whispers.

 

Judging by her silence,  Harry knows she is waiting for more. “I tried kissing him, he pulled away and left. Later that night, I went to see him, and he told me that we can’t be together.”

 

“That’s why he quit his job here and moved,” Val says calmer.

 

Harry doesn’t respond.

 

“Do you have feelings for him?” she asks.

 

“I’m in love with him, Mum,” Harry admits and looks up at her with sad eyes before standing up.

 

“Louis did the right thing, Harry.” He hears his mom say on his way out of the room.

 

#  ♠ 1 year later

 

It’s past midnight and Harry is officially 18 years old. He is standing in front of the door of Louis’ new flat. Harry lied to his mum and told her he was staying at Niall’s. He took the 

2- hour train to the town where Louis now lives.

 

He knocks at the door, and it only takes a few moments before it flies open. Louis is standing in front of him in nothing but his boxers. Harry takes a moment to look at Louis from head to toe and back.

 

“Harry,” Louis says nonplussed.

 

“I’m an adult now,” Harry says by way of a greeting.

 

Louis’ mouth hangs open. Someone, a man, calls from somewhere in the flat. Harry raises his eyebrows and pushes past Louis inside. He spots a man, a naked man in a bedroom.

A million thoughts run through Harry’s head, but he can’t voice any of them.

 

“Are you coming, Lewis? What is taking you so long?” the stranger calls. Louis’ head snaps back and forth between Harry and his bedroom. The guy comes out. “Are you coming or not?”

 

Louis inhales sharply, and the man takes Louis’ silence as a no, shakes his head and announces his departure.

 

“I thought - what about Ella?” Harry wonders aloud.

 

Louis sighs. “We broke up last year.”

 

“But - you kept bringing her over,” Harry says confused.

 

“I was scared of what could happen if you knew I was single again,” Louis says. “I didn’t want to give you hope.

 

Harry is working through his thoughts. “Well, you don’t have to be scared now. I’m 18.”

 

“Yeah, you’re 18,” Louis agrees.

 

Harry steps closer to him and Louis tries to stop him. “This isn’t a good idea.”

 

“I want one kiss. I don’t expect anything more of you.”

 

“I don’t think I can stop after that,” Louis admits.

 

“Good, because I don’t want you to,” Harry replies and puts his hands on Louis’ waist.

 

Louis looks up and locks eyes with Harry. This time he doesn’t have the chance to escape. Harry’s hands are holding him in place and then as soon as their lips touch, he doesn’t want to escape anymore.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
